Perfección
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: UA. El dolor del corazón roto… y la pérdida de algo querido… ¿A dónde nos lleva esta traición? Nadie sabe de qué manera el destino juega contigo… O de qué manera te devuelve lo robado…
1. Chapter 1

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**PERFECCIÓN**

_By Ly Malfoy_

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Muchos si no es q todos (aun no estoy convencida) los personajes de esta historia, son de J.k Rowling, y algunos míos, como el otro personaje que ya conocerán si han leído mis historias jajaja.

**SUMMARY:**

UA. El dolor del corazón roto… y la pérdida de algo querido… ¿A dónde nos lleva esta traición? Nadie sabe de qué manera el destino juega contigo… O de qué manera t devuelve lo robado…

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**Capitulo 1**

**DI QUE NO**

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Me levanté muy temprano… raro en mí, la verdad… bueno, aunque en estos días no ha sido muy extraño, quizás porque poco he dormido… Pero éste día me ha favorecido, pues es el inicio de las clases después de vacaciones de verano, un nuevo ciclo comienza y yo, normalmente estaría emocionada, creo que soy rara, pero me encanta ir a clases… claro que el único defecto de esta son las tareas y los exámenes… pero bueno, trato de poner mi mayor empeño… quiero que mis padres y hermano estén muy orgullosos de mi.

**-**Ashley, es hora de levantarse**-** es mi madre que se ha asomado a verme… aunque entiendo la asombrada mirada que me dirige, pues normalmente a esta hora solo viene a levantarme y ahora ya estoy perfectamente bañada y arreglada **–**Vaya, ¿y ese milagro?

**-**Buenos días mamá…**-** no otra vez… esa mirada de ternura derrumba todas mis defensas

**-**¿Estás bien?

**-**Tranquila mamá, estoy bien…**-** intento sonreír, creo solo es una mueca… Mi madre lo notó por que se acerco a mí y se abrazo por los hombros.

**-**Verás que todo saldrá bien cariño… es solo una etapa, tu se fuerte…**-** le sonreí sinceramente.

**-**Gracias mamá…

**-**De nada amor… apresúrate, que quiero prepararte un rico desayuno**-** asentí y tras darme un beso en mi frente se fue… Mi mamá es increíble, y la adoro… y eso ya es raro decir a mi edad, normalmente debería estar discutiendo con ella todo el tiempo, pero… la quiero demasiado, al igual que a mi papá y mi hermano, después de todo, son mi única familia.

Me miro por última vez al espejo, bien, no puedo hacer mas… ya que no me maquillo nada… y mi cabello siempre lo recojo… siento que no me deja ver si lo dejo suelto. ¿Saben que es lo único diferente en mí desde la última vez que observe mi reflejo antes de salir de vacaciones? Mí mirada… La última vez brillaba de tal modo, que se leía mi completa felicidad… y ahora… solo por él…

Me levanté lentamente del asiento frente a mi espejo y hecho un vistazo a mi habitación, todo en orden… tomo mi enorme chamarra y salgo de ahí.

**-**¿Y ahora qué te pasa lokilehia?**-** Ese es mi hermano, es bueno… aunque lo finge muy bien… pero me quiere y protege mucho, es un año mayor, aunque asistimos al mismo curso, pero como si fuéramos de familias diferentes, yo me parezco a la familia de mamá y mi hermano, bueno, es todo un Malfoy…

**-**Buenos Días, ¿Cómo amaneciste?**-** sonrío ligeramente al horrible sobrenombre que desde pequeña me ha impuesto, pero bueno… es Draco, así que está bien, ¿y les digo un secreto? Creo que le gusta mi mejor amiga… pero siempre se la pasa molestándola, mi hermano es raro… como todos los hombres…

**-**Oye… ¡Despierta!**-** sip, soy bastante distraída y me he perdido de nuevo en mis pensamientos, así que solo le sonrió.

**-**Ya me voy hermano**-** el me observa preocupado, así que intento sonreír de nuevo, creo que notó mi esfuerzo porque sonríe ligeramente y pone su mano en mi cabeza.

**-**Tranquila enana… Verás que todo ha sido un malentendido…**-** asiento, sinceramente, yo también lo espero…

**-**Les diré a los profesores que mañana te presentaras… Recuéstate y descansa hermano, te recuperaras más pronto.

Mi hermano asintió y camine a las escaleras, las baje lentamente y mi mama ya me esperaba con un rico desayuno… Saben? Eso me encanta de mamá, a pesar que tenemos dinero suficiente para vivir con muchos lujos, mama disfruta preparando el desayuno a todos… es increíble lo bien que se le da… aunque tiene una carrera como diseñadora, es una excelente madre, todos la amamos… en especial papa… Que aunque todos lo vean como un frio hombre de negocios, nosotros conocemos su verdadero sentir… y aunque no nos puede dedicar mucho tiempo como mamá… Es un buen hombre y nos ama.

Tengo la familia perfecta, y podría decirse que una vida perfecta… Al menos lo creía hasta hace unos días…

¿Les digo un secreto?

Estoy enamorada…

Y es un secreto a voces, porque todos lo notan, incluso todos dicen que el también me quiere, y que juntos somos la pareja perfecta, ellos dicen que soy linda y el guapo, que soy amable y el agradable…

Me esfuerzo por ser la mejor, por ser perfecta, para él y para todos, mi ropa siempre está limpia y planchada, mis útiles en perfecto orden y saco las mejores calificaciones, como él…

Y si me preguntan, yo, a mis 12 años puedo asegurarles que me he enamorado del chico perfecto.

Harry

Pero tengo un extraño presentimiento, Harry siempre me busca, siempre me llama… nos conocemos desde pequeños, pero… ha estado tan distante… y… desde hace días que no me llama…

Corren rumores…

Pero yo quiero creer…

Por eso, solo escribo mientras espero…

_**Que pasará que no has venido en días,**_

_**Que no me buscas más,**_

_**No sé qué hacer y escribo poesía,**_

_**En hojas de papel.**_

Mmm… no se qué hacer, no sé qué pensar…

_**Me hago mil preguntas sin respuesta,**_

_**Y aún no sé porque,**_

_**Tú estás aquí, ya siento que me faltas.**_

_**Dime porque ya no me llamas…**_

Sin que me diera cuenta… con la mirada perdida y siguiendo el camino que recorría desde hacía mucho tiempo, susurro en un suave canto…

_**Di que no, que no me has olvidado,**_

_**Di que no, que nada, nada ha cambiado,**_

_**Di que no, tú dime que al contrario, **_

_**Seguimos enamorados, atados…**_

Suspíro mientras seguía su camino, pero retirando las lagrimas que escaparon de mis ojos…

Todo era tan claro…

Pero no quería admitirlo, no hasta que él lo dijera…

Continúo mis notas con un ahogado sollozo.

_**Di que no, te llenan otros brazos,**_

_**Di que no, y que sin mí no das un paso,**_

_**Di que no, probaste en otros labios, mi sabor azucarado,**_

_**Tú dime que no…**_

No, no…

Unos chicos pasaron a mi lado, pero al mirarme solo susurraron y caminaron más aprisa…

La chica incluso… me miró con lástima.

Más lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro.

_**Me han dicho que ella es dulce y bella,**_

_**Y que tiene mi edad,**_

_**Quiero saber si es solo una estrella,**_

_**Que alumbra y se va.**_

¿Tendría que aceptarlo ya?

Pero… Era tan doloroso…

Tanto… que sentía morir…

_**Si es verdad necesito tiempo,**_

_**Solo así, podré comprenderlo,**_

_**Tu silencio me rompe el alma,**_

_**Salva mi vida con una llamada…**_

Pero nada… ni un mensaje en el celular…

**-**Por favor Harry…**-** aprieti el celular a mi pecho.

_**Di que no, que no me has olvidado,**_

_**Di que no, que nada, nada ha cambiado,**_

_**Di que no, tú dime que al contrario, **_

_**Seguimos enamorados, atados…**_

_**Di que no, te llenan otros brazos,**_

_**Di que no, y que sin mí no das un paso,**_

_**Di que no, probaste en otros labios, mi sabor azucarado,**_

_**Tú dime que no…**_

Y el camino terminó.

Justo frente a mi estaba la entrada del colegio, y ahí de pie, con su cabello alborotado y el uniforme pulcro y ordenado, estaba él…

Justo en ese momento volteo y me vio, se enderezo…

Mi respiracion se detuvo un momento... Esperando ansiosa la sonrisa de siempre.

Pero espere en vano…

Se acerco muy serio…

_**Di que no…**_

**-**Ashley, ¿podemos hablar?

**O.o-o.O**

**Ly Malfoy: **Lo se, lo se, deben querer matarme!! No mas de lo que yo deseo hacerlo!! No tengo excusa por no actualizar mis fics, la única y terrible verdad es que mis musas de la inspiracion desaparecion como por arte de magia!! ¡¡LA KIERO DE VUELTA!! (la inspiracion, claro) Porque es sumamente frustrante estar en este estado... en fin, y se preguntaran, esta frustrada y subiendo una nueva historia? Pues si XD, La verdad es que no he podido pensar en nada mas de historias que esta, y no queria subirla hasta terminadas las demas, pero ya saben, mi fuerza de voluntad, ademas, para que vean que no los abandono, que sigo aki, dia a dia, intentando escribir mas de 2 renglones en cada historia -.-

PERDOOOOON!!

En fin, espero le sguste mucho esta historia que a mi me fascina y ¡¡NO ME ABANDONEN PORFAVOR!!

Bueno, sobre el capitulo, que les digo? Pues que es una historia diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrada, tendrá mas Drama que nada... y pues en éste capi, me gustaría explicar la postura de la familia Malfoy, que prácticamente será la base de la historia (pues sin ellos no habria XD, aki esta la hermana menor, la peque, la consentida y, para que se den mas o menos una idea de como era su vida.. y digo era por que ya verán lo que pasa en el futuro. Es, como un Prólogo... Probablmente no esta suuuper bueno, pero prometo que mejora cada capi... Sigan la historia!!

Dejen Reviews si?? Asi sea para regañarme -.- (de verdad que me ayudan a mejorar y presionarme para escribir mejor... y rápido)

Besos y abrazos, con miles de Drakis, Edwards y Harrys para mi!! Jaja, y bueno, si kieren les comparto alguno jajaja. Sorry, son la una y cacho de la mañana, comprendan las alucinaciones jeje :P

Ly Malfoy

Pta: La cancion se llama "Di que No" de Iran Castillo (vijeiiiiisima. pero la escuhe y me inspiro XD)


	2. Pareja Perfecta

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**PERFECCIÓN**

_By Ly Malfoy_

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**DISCLAIMER:**

La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia, son de J.K Rowling, y algunos míos, como el otro personaje que ya conocerán si han leído mis historias jajaja.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**CAPITULO 2**

**PAREJA PERFECTA**

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Hogwarts, para todos, es el colegio _perfecto_, donde asisten los mejores estudiantes de Londres, hablando académica y económicamente, pero no se puede decir que es exclusivo, pues Hogwarts no es de esos colegios que necesitas mucho dinero para entrar, de hecho, es una de las razones por las que es famoso y se le considera el mejor, porque admite a cualquiera que desee entrar, siempre y cuando cumpla con los requisitos estipulados de todo colegio.

Pero a pesar de éste hecho, es muy raro que alguien ingrese a ese instituto sin haber cursado la primaria y secundaria en la misma institución, en otras partes de Londres, pero dentro de la misma.

Y solo en casos extremos esto llegaba a ocurrir, como que alguien se mudara, o que llegara su turno en la larga lista de solicitud de ingreso, marcando algunos, su nombre desde su nacimiento.

Así que a pesar de ser sumamente solicitado, Hogwarts era un instituto donde sus chicos cursaban la preparatoria de la misma forma que todos los demás, con sus altas y sus bajas… pero todo era igual.

Aunque… si había algo que lo diferenciaba de muchos otros, y esto era una persona, que todos creían perfecta… El famoso director, Albus Percival Wolfrin Brian Dumbledor, excéntrico, extraño, pero inteligente como ningún otro.

Sus alumnos, así como su director, eran extraños…

La mayoría de las escuelas preparatorias, tiene por costumbre formar varios grupos de amigos, como en todos lados, pero esta institución en especifico, solían identificarse por cuatro, y no es que fueran amigos todos los del mismo grupo, pero los alumnos, así como los profesores, consiente o inconscientemente, clasificaban automáticamente a aquellos nuevos, siempre… formando parte de cualquier grupo de acuerdo a sus características y habilidades, desde el primer día, a la hora del almuerzo, todos ya lo tenían clasificado, y cuando esto sucedía, automáticamente alguien de aquel grupito lo llamaba.

En Gryffindor, eran los más valientes, vivaces, bromistas y divertidos chicos, muchos desearían estar en aquel grupo, pero era complicado, porque normalmente, esos grupos se formaban desde la primaria… en el momento de ingresar.

Ravenclaw, es la más identificada, ¿Por qué? Porque si deseabas saber las cosas más impensables, inteligentes e interesantes, siempre las encontrarías en Ravenclaw, el grupo de los inteligentes…

Slytherin es el grupo que menos integrantes tiene, aunque eso no significa que sean pocos, es de los astutos, brillantes, pero soberbios y orgullosos, arrogantes y presuntuosos… normalmente despreciaban a todos fuera del grupo, y no solían relacionarse entre otros, o ese es el mito…

Normalmente, si alguien de alguno de los tres grupos no elegía al novato, automáticamente pasaba a ser Hufflepuff. Pero ellos también elegían… debían ser fuertes y trabajadores, persistentes y con ganas de progresar… Era de los grupos favoritos, pues se caracterizaban por su humildad…

Una vez explicado esta situación, debemos aclarar algo. Los 4 grupos, se subdividían, nadie se privaba de nada y podían existir cientos de grupitos Ravenclaw que no soportaran a otros de su mismo grupo, o Gryffindors, incluso Slytherins, donde era más notorio, pero cuando se trataba de apoyar a alguien de su mismo grupo, nadie dudaba, y eso no significaba no hablar, hacer amigos o interactuar con los demás grupos.

Siendo diferentes, y adolescentes en este común y corriente instituto, hay algo más que lo diferencia enormemente de todos los demás…

Alumnos, profesores, administrativos… todos buscaban un mismo fin.

_Perfección_

Hermione Granger es parte importante de este Instituto, es la chica más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts en años, y la única excepción a la regla, como en todos lados, porque _debería_ estar en el grupo Ravenclaw, pero nadie dudaba que fuera toda una Gryffindor.

Sobre todo, por el tipo de amigos que tenia, ella, formaba parte de los que solían llamar el Trío Dorado, o de oro, integrados por un pelirrojo bromista que nunca hubiera quedado en algún otro grupo que Gryffindor y el líder… el chico más _Perfecto_ de todos los conocidos y por haber… Harry Potter.

Harry Potter es la _perfección_ andando, su cabello prolijamente peinado, de alguna forma había logrado domar su rebelde cabello, unos ojos verdes transparentes y hermosos, un cuerpo bien formado por la práctica de natación, que tan organizado lo había vuelto, y una extraña y singular cicatriz en la frente, producto de un accidente cuando era pequeño, accidente, donde todos sabían, murieron sus padres, dejándolo al cuidado de sus tíos, Petunia y Vernon Dursley.

Ahora, en cuestión de meses su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, pues su padrino había llegado a su vida, ofreciendo a Harry lo que nunca había tenido y siempre anhelado, una familia.

Después de pasar años buscando a su ahijado, por fin podría ofrecer lo que siempre le había prometido a sus padres, cuidar del chico, cosa que Harry no dudo y se mudo, y aunque Sirius no era lo que se dijera un buen ejemplo, Harry estaba más que feliz, ahora sí, su vida era _Perfecta_.

Harry Potter, es, además, por todos conocido como el chico más popular del instituto, el más guapo, el más inteligente, siempre con el uniforme prolijo, incluyendo el de deportes, y lo que lo hacía más perfecto…

Solo una cosa…

Tenía la novia _Perfecta_.

Limpia, arreglada, bonita, educada, amable, simpática, inteligente, divertida, y para todos era, sin excepción, la novia perfecta, siempre le llevaba un almuerzo a Harry, aunque en el instituto les dieran comida, no faltaba día en que lo hiciera, todas las mañanas, hecho como un rito, saludaba a Harry cada vez que se veían, con un beso en los labios, sonreía de manera cálida, charlaba con sus amigos un rato y Harry la acompañaba a su salón, pues ella es un año menor y va un curso debajo, en el almuerzo, el va por ella de la misma manera y pasan el almuerzo charlando y dando de comer al otro.

Para todo el que los viera, eran la pareja _perfecta_ y todos, aunque lo negaran, deseaban ser como ellos.

Sí… Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, son la pareja _perfecta_.

**-Perfección-**

Harry releía un libro para su examen de química que tendría en las primeras 2 horas, era la materia que más se le resistía y estudiaba el doble que las normales para tener una buena nota, pero aun así, eso de mezclar químicos que tendían a explotar, lo ponía un poco nervioso, además que el profesor no se lo ponía fácil, con esa tendencia a castigarlo por mezclar agua con aceite y agitar con demasiado entusiasmo…

En fin, cualquier pretexto era excelente para ponerlo en evidencia y castigarlo.

Solo tenía un apoyo en aquella materia, aunque no servía de mucho porque ella se ponía más nerviosa que si fuera a cazar dragones en la edad media, en otras palabras, se ponía histérica en exámenes.

**-**Harry, recuerdas cuales eran los componentes básicos para elaborar el…

-Si, Herm, lo sé, y tú también, ayer lo estudiamos, ¿recuerdas?**-** Hermione lo miro a los ojos y su sonrisa la relajo… unos segundos, que fue en lo que tardo en volver a buscar en su mochila los apuntes, Harry suspiro negando.

-¡Hola chicos!- llego corriendo y jadeando un pelirrojo, con pecas por todo el rostro, dándole un toque infantil y tierno -¿A que no lo van a creer? Supe que una chica nueva…

-¡Ron! ¡Tenemos examen en unos minutos y tu pensando en nuevos?

-Eso es raro- murmuro Harry –El curso inicio hace una semana…

-Harry…**-** murmuro Hermione apesadumbrada.

**-**Relájate Herm**-** sonrió Ron pasando un brazo por sus hombros **–**Tú lo sabes todo… Por eso eres mi dios**-** Herm sonrió ligeramente y Harry lo acompaño. -Harry, ¿sigues molesto con mi hermana por chocar tu auto?**-** pregunto intentando ver en los apuntes de Herm, que le escondía, mientras ella murmuraba formulas.

**-**Bueno**-** se incomodo un poco **–**Algo, pero ya se me pasara.

**-**Eso espero, ha estado medio irritable por el incidente, y se me hizo raro que no fueras por ella esta mañana.

**-**No tengo en que moverme, y debía estudiar un poco más.

**-**Nerd… **-** rió Ron, a lo que Harry le dio un coscorrón **–**Hermi, bonita, ¿me pasaras el examen?

**-**Debiste estudiar Ron, no siempre estaré ahí…

Mientras el trío hablaba en aquel pasillo, algo diferente llamo la atención de todos los alumnos que llegaban, o estaban en los pasillos, un evento que sin duda seria, el comienzo de lo que cambiaría sus perfectas vidas.

**-Perfección-**

El rugido del motor atrajo la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos que aun no entraban a sus correspondientes salones… Corrieron a las ventanas y puertas colindantes al sonido…

La visión era… extraña.

Una motocicleta daba una vuelta alrededor de la fuente principal del colegio, justo llegaba al inicio cuando otra motocicleta entró, interrumpiendo el recorrido de la primera, cerrando su camino y provocando un grito en los espectadores al tener que hacer un giro de casi 360 grados la primera motocicleta, pues la segunda, ni se inmuto y se estaciono frente a la entrada.

La primera moto dio otra vuelta rechinando las llantas a la fuente y fue a estacionarse junto a la anterior… Mientras el conductor de ésta, ya bajaba y se quitaba el casco.

Todos los alumnos esperaban expectantes… ¿A quién conocían del colegio que manejara motocicletas?

Se quito lentamente el casco, era extraño, pues el casco negro tenía dibujado una serpiente verde, el vidrio polarizado no permitía ver nada… Y por lo que mostraba el pantalón negro, y la chamarra de piel, verde con negro… debía tener un buen cuerpo, y bastante fuerte para soportar el peso de la motocicleta deportiva, que por cierto, al igual que su dueño era negra, con verde…

Las chicas ahogaron un gritito al ver lo que el caso dejo al descubierto…

Con toda la premeditación, (estoy segura) el chico sacudió su rubio cabello corto con su mano, bajo el casco lentamente mientras volteaba a los espectadores, para sonreír ligeramente mostrando su blanca dentadura, y volver la vista a su compañero de juegos… Que ya desmontaba la moto, en éste caso era negra con rojo, y el casco, también negro y polarizado, tenia dibujado un dragón rojo, el cuerpo era más delgado, aunque también de negro, con la chamarra roja y un dragón también dibujado en la espalda, con lentitud se quito el casco, dejando al descubierto cabello negro con destellos violetas suelto, lo sacudió un poco para acomodarlo y una hermosa sonrisa (según todos pudieron apreciar) se apareció en su rostro, que miraba a su compañero rubio…

Todos volvieron a contener un gritito de asombro…

Era una mujer…

Una muy hermosa chica de no más de 16 o 17 años, y el hombre, parecía de la misma edad.

El rubio se acerco a ella y lentamente paso su brazo por los hombros, se acerco a su rostro, escasos centímetros, susurro algo que hizo sonreír a la mujer y que lo hizo reír.

Una chica se abrió paso entre todos los estudiantes, hasta llegar a los jóvenes.

**-Perfección-**

Ron intentaba mantener el hilo de la conversación que mantenían sus amigos sobre formulas y químicos y otras cosas, que no entendía, pero la verdad se estaba aburriendo muchísimo, así que empezó a vagar su vista…

Hasta que la vio, una hermosa rubia caminaba distraída revisando unos papeles en su mano, alternando entre sus papeles y el pasillo, evitando chocar con otras personas que la miraban extrañados, y no era para menos, la chica parecía esquivarlos sin mirar, instintivamente.

Para Ron fue una visión divina, pues la rubia, con el cabello suelto y liso, ondeando en cada movimiento, jamás había visto la gracia de sus movimientos, y al no traer el uniforme puesto, vestida así…

Su boca se seco.

-Chicos… - no despegaba la vista de la rubia –Ahora regreso…- susurro antes de salir disparado y ganarle a la cantidad de chicos que ya empezaban a interesarse en la rubia.

Harry y Hermione, aun metidos en su libro, solo alcanzaron a verlo alejarse con rapidez, y se sonrieron negando.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Herm, Harry negó y sonrió de nuevo.

-Debe ser la nueva que decía Ron.

-Yo escuche que eran 2 o 3, no solo una, y no tiene el uniforme**-** Harry solo encogió los hombros.

-Hola chicos- se escucho una voz a espaldas de Harry, que de inmediato volteo, y lo que Hermione y Harry vieron, por primera vez desde que se conocían los sorprendió.

Ginny, frente a ellos tenía el cabello ligeramente desacomodado, su falda manchada de lo que parecía ser lodo, y su blanca camisa, manchada también de negro algunas partes, y su cara…

-¿Qué paso Ginny?- se acerco Hermione cautelosa.

-¿Estás bien?**-** se acerco Harry para confortarla, ella se abrazo a él, ahogando un suspiro, Harry se mostro preocupado, cerró los ojos al sentir a Ginny abrazarlo, pero siendo sinceros, se concentraba en no reír **-**¿Qué paso?

**-**Unos…**-** pareció dudar en que palabra usar **–**Tipos en motocicleta pasaron muy cerca de donde yo estaba caminando, y sin fijarse uno de ellos, piso el charco y toda me salpico**-** hizo un puchero. Harry sonrió ligeramente, pero cuando Ginny se separo, borro la sonrisa, suspiro y la beso ligeramente en los labios mientras quitaba unos mechones de su frente.

-¿Tienes tu uniforme de deportes en el casillero?**-** la chica asintió **–**Vamos a que te cambies, mientras buscamos la manera de arreglar tu ropa, no te preocupes

**-**Gracias Harry…**-** volvió a abrazarlo.

**-**Ya tortolitos que comen pan frente a los pobres…

**-**Si tú quisieras… no tendrías que solo observar**-** dijo una voz a espaldas de Hermione, que suspiro cansada.

**-**Buenos días Zabini**-** el chico pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

**-**Buenos días preciosa**-** susurro cerca de su oído, Herm se hizo a un lado.

**-**No hagas eso**-** se alejo de él.

**-**Llegara un día en que me lo pidas Granger**-** fingió ofenderse **–**Pero no te esperare toda la vida**-** se alejo unos pasos **–**De hecho, puede que sea más pronto de lo que imaginas**-** sonrió misterioso.

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?**-** pregunto confusa.

**-**Que muy pronto, quizás muchas cosas cambien… Estoy seguro que por una u otra razón, nuestras vidas comenzaran a cambiar.

Y se alejo, tan campante como si hubiera dicho el pronóstico del tiempo.

**-Perfección-**

Luna es una chica no muy alta, rubia de unos ojos azules grandes y mirada penetrante, todos los que la observaban, parecían extrañados.

Y no es raro, dado que ¿Cuándo se ha visto a una chica con aretes de rabanito? Y eso que aun no han visto su collar de corchos.

Pero ella era especial, porque sinceramente, le importaba muy poco lo que los demás pensaran de ella, y eso, lo tenía muy claro, tuvo que aprenderlo… de no muy buena manera.

Por eso, las miradas que le dirigían, la tenían sin importancia, aunque… aquel chico, el pelirrojo que se le acerco, no parecía mirarla o juzgarla, al menos no de la manera que esperaba, porque siendo sinceros, en un colegio, donde todos usan un perfecto uniforme, con sus pasillos limpios y ordenados ¿Quién no miraría raro a una chica nueva vestida con una minifalda negra ajustada, botas a las rodillas altas, blusa blanca ajustada con cuello en V, larga cabellera rubia suelta, una chamarra de cuero negra con franjas blancas?

Todos…

Y aunque no le importaba lo que opinaran o como la miraran…

Se sentía en un universo paralelo de perfección.

¡Si hasta la basura estaba perfectamente ordenada!

Que chicos más raros…

Escucho el rugido de un motor y sonrió, eso solo significaba una cosa…

_Ellos_ llegaron.

Se acerco a la puerta, alejando sin pudor a quien se interpusiera, ya sea con un "¿me permites?" O simplemente un "muévete…" logró llegar hasta ellos.

Sus mejores amigos.

**-**Hey**-** se acerco sonriente al verlos reír **–**Ya era hora…**-** los recién llegados sonrieron y se acercaron a ella con paso elegante, ese paso y porte que siempre los caracteriza. _Ella_ y _él_, las personas que más quería.

**-**¡Luna!**-** se acerco _ella_ **–**¿Esperaste mucho?**-** la rubia negó.

**-**Hey linda…**-** se acerco _él_, plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla **-**¿Me extrañaste?**-** la abrazo fuerte por la cintura.

**-**¿Podrías dejar de seducir a mi mejor amiga?**-** fingió enfadarse _ella_.

**-**Toda la noche…**-** contestó la rubia tomando la solapa de la chamarra y acercándolo a su rostro, hasta casi rozar sus labios, ignorando lo antes dicho. _Él_ sonrió acercándose hasta casi besarla, pero ella volvió a hablar **–**Pero me entretuve muy bien**-** amplio su sonrisa, provocando que _él_ la imitara.

**-**Yo también**-** rieron al mismo tiempo mientras _ella_ solo negaba sonriendo.

**-Perfección-**

Hermione continuaba revisando sus apuntes, mientras Ron leía los que Hermi le dejaba para el examen, pero un zumbido no la dejaba concentrarse, y sabiendo que Hermione, en un examen, se pone histérica, los murmullos por todo el pasillo no hacían más que enfadarla.

El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de clases, por lo que todos los alumnos corrieron _ordenadamente_ a sus clases, excepto aquel grupo que esperaba impaciente entrar al laboratorio de química, pues su querido y amable profesor, aun no llegaba, por lo que ellos no tenían permitido entrar, lo que en sí ya es extraño, dado que el Profesor Snape, siempre es muy puntual.

Harry llego corriendo justo cuando el timbre dejo de sonar, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, justo cuando respiraba profundo para recuperarse, una voz a sus espaldas lo trajo a la dolorosa realidad.

**-**Llegas tarde Potter**-** Harry se tensó **–**Vuelve por tu castigo al terminar las clases**-** y sin más, entró. Dejando atrás a un frustrado pelinegro, molesto pelirrojo y cansada castaña.

Una vez todos divididos en las mesas, el examen comenzó.

Treinta minutos después aun no completaban la mitad de éste, pero unos golpes en la puerta los distrajeron de su atención, el profesor Snape se puso de pie y dio permiso de entrar.

Todos los alumnos recorrieron el salón, buscando a algún retrasado al que seguramente Snape ya no permitiría presentar el examen, pero quienes entraron no era nadie conocido, o al menos no en ese momento.

Pero sin dudarlo, llamaron la atención.

Eran diferentes, aun usando el uniforme se veían diferentes.

Contrastaban con el lugar, el ambiente, los alumnos…

Porque para un mundo lleno de _perfección_, ellos no lo eran.

**-**¿Qué se les ofrece?**-** preguntó el profesor acercándose.

**-**Estamos en su clase**-** suspiro la chica entregando un papel al profesor mientras observaba el laboratorio. El profesor frunció el ceño y lo tomo, mientras los veía con cierto… reproche.

**-**Deberían arreglar su uniforme**-** los recorrió de nuevo, ellos sonrieron.

**-**¿Y parecernos a ellos?**-** señalo con la cabeza el chico **–**No gracias, así estamos perfectamente.

**-**¡Oye…! que eso me llego**-** reclamo un moreno levantándose.

**-**Señor Zabini, estamos en mitad de un examen. Vuelva a lo suyo.

**-**Si señor…**-** volvió su vista a la mesa y todos reiniciaron su examen, aunque realmente prestaban más atención a los recién llegados, que varios ya habían reconocido como los conductores de las motocicletas.

**-**El reglamento escolar…

**-**Estipula que usemos falda**-** interrumpió al profesor la chica **-**Camisa blanca, chaqueta a juego con la falda, corbata y calceta larga, bueno, en caso de él, quite la falda e incluya pantalón**-** veía fijamente al profesor, que apretó los labios molesto por la interrupción **–**Mas nunca explica el modo de usarlo…

**-**Es obvio que debe ser usado correctamente**-** se enfadó.

**-**Y lo estoy usando, lo que ya es mucho decir**-** el chico rió, el profesor se enfadó más y ella, simplemente vagaba la vista por el corredor aburrida.

**-**¿El no saber usar la ropa también le impide respetar a sus profesores?**-** murmuro amenazador. Ellos solo lo observaron y sonrieron.

Nadie hablaba, estaban atónitos, nunca nadie le había hablado así a ningún profesor, mucho menos a Snape.

**-**Lehia, aquí y en China, nunca debes hacer enfadar a un profesor**-** le hablo el rubio a la chica, que solo encogió los hombros indiferente.

**-**No he estado en China, así que no puedo saberlo**-** rió burlona.

Y el estado de shock se mantenía ante el descaro de los recién llegados.

**-**¡Vayan a sus asientos inmediatamente y hablaremos cuando terminen las clases!**-** exigió. Los chicos rieron y caminaron al rincón, buscando una mesa alejada, y con menos integrantes.

Las mesas de cada laboratorio eran para ocho personas, por lo que a pedido del profesor tuvieron que separarse.

Largos minutos después, el rubio observaba su alrededor, aburrido, cuando un papel cayó frente a él. Intrigado y confuso busco el origen sin hallarlo, así que lo tomo y abrió.

Sonrió.

Giro a sus espaldas y riendo, reviso su examen, el que de castigo, el profesor Snape les obligo a presentar y el que, ya había terminado, al menos él.

Tras encontrar la pregunta solicitada, sin mayor delicadeza o disimulo y alzando los brazos, con sus dedos señalo un 2, cerro el puño y después señalo un 1, y culminó con otro 2, que fue correspondido por un nada disimulado.

**-**¡Gracias!.

El profesor Snape, plenamente consciente de los actos de sus dos nuevos estudiantes, no pudo sino simplemente "murmurar"…

**-**¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo _señores Malfoy?_!

Dejando completamente mudos a el resto estudiantil.

**O.o-o.O**

Bien, aqui esta el segundo capi... jeje :P intentare actualizar cada semana jejeje :P y trabajo en mis demas fics, jeje aprovechando que ando medio inspirada...

Quiero agradecerles a Sofia (este capi es mucho mas largo, espero te agrade n.n), amymalfoy (no hagas huelga, te juro q trabajo en ello, dia a dia!!) y Asuka 16 (mis musas al parecer poco a poco regresan!! jo, nadie esta mas contenta que yo jajaja, en fin) GRACIAS por sus reviews, y ojala sigan dejando mas!! jeje.

Cuidanse todos y dejen reviews!! jejeje

Bye bye

Ly Malfoy


	3. Perfecto

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**PERFECCIÓN**

_By Ly Malfoy_

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

_**-**__¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo señores Malfoy?!_

_Dejando completamente mudos al resto estudiantil_

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**CAPITULO 3**

**PERFECTO**

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**POV HARRY**

Confuso, ¿De qué otra manera podría estar?, _ellos_ habían vuelto… o lo que más me trastornaba es que _ella_ regreso. Pero había otros sentimientos incluidos… Terror, fascinación, alegría… Emoción, porque al fin y al cabo, es Ashley, _mi_ Ashley, mi mejor amiga, de la que estuve enamorado por muchos años hasta que llego Ginny a la ciudad y… ella se fue.

Pero era ella, de eso estaba seguro, al principio no la reconocí, estaba… diferente, es decir, no se parece en nada a mi pequeña, dulce y _perfecta_ amiga, la más querida y la dueña en esa época, de sus mis profundos sentimientos… Aun cuando era solo un pequeño adolescente.

El timbre me saco del aturdimiento, así que me apresure a meter mis pocos útiles en la mochila mientras con la vista intentaba encontrarla, ¡Caray, como se movía tan rápido! pues la vi presurosa y con una encantadora sonrisa… sin embargo, esa sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos, o bueno, quizás estaba demasiado lejos.

Se me dibujo una sonrisa expectante, y llego a mi cabeza la certeza de que Herm estaba igual de impaciente. Con Ron a mi lado y Herm esperándome en la puerta, salimos, vaya, casi corrí.

**-**Lo espero aquí a las 3 pm Potter, no lo olvide.

Hice una mueca mental al asentir frente a Snape… ¡Como desearía contestarle! Pero no era correcto… No es lo que se espera del chico más perfecto ¿no?

Suspire. Las cosas eran muy difíciles…

**-**Date prisa Harry**-** me llego el chillido de Hermione jalándome. Vaya con la fuerza de ésta mujer… Casi me arranca la manga…

**-**¿Qué pasa?**-** se nos acerco Ron, mientras yo examinaba mi manga… probablemente tendría que comprarme otra chaqueta… **-**¿Por qué esta tan entusiasmada? ¿Es por el examen? ¡Pero si ya sabíamos que le iba a ir perfecto!**-** Resignado, preste atención a mi amigo, recordando de pronto la razón de nuestro entusiasmo, así que reí.

**-**No es por eso Ron, es por los nuevos.

**-**Bueno**-** oí su suspiro, **-**No te voy a negar que la chica esta… wow**-** creo que fruncí el ceño **-**¿Qué? No esperaras que diga lo mismo de él ¿o sí?**-** rió, ¿tiene Ron que ser tan gráfico y meter ideas extrañas en mi mente, como viendo a los dos, el pelirrojo y rubio… juntos, de la mano y…

**-**¿De qué te ríes Harry?**-** eh?... Ah sí, debo parecer loco con la risa que me cargo, pero es que esa imagen… ¡Vaya, que es para reír!

**-**Nada Hermi y no se trata de eso Ron, es que ya sabemos por qué no tuvieron problemas en entrar aquí, a Hogwarts.

**-**Por supuesto, era lógico que no tuvieran trabas**-** Asintió Hermi.

**-**Ah… ¿sí?**-** claramente se veía confuso y bueno, desinteresado. Suspire mientras rodaba los ojos.

**-**Son ex compañeros**-** bufe al ver el rostro de Ron, que seguía reflejando la confusión, bueno, nada perdía con explicárselo **–**Si no me equivoco son los hermanos Malfoy, Ashley y Draco, han estudiado en Hogwarts desde el jardín de niños.

**-**¿En serio?**-** con la vista al frente asentí **-**¿Y donde andaban?

**-**Hace… cuatro años, justo cuando ustedes se mudaron, ellos, los Malfoy tuvieron que mudarse a alguna parte de América, no sé muy bien donde, por eso no los conoces, pero en el colegio… son bastante reconocidos.

**-**¿Por qué?**-** volví a encogerme, supongo que por su dinero, belleza y… su arrogancia? Al menos Draco, porque Ashley, ella era un ángel caído del cielo, ¡y que me parta un rayo si no era cierto! Bien, pero explicarle todo eso a Ron era algo… conflictivo, así que…

–Supongo que es por la fama que tienen**-** Ron volvió a mostrarse confundido, no me quedo de otra que intentar explicarlo, lo mejor que pueda, pero eso de la labia a mi nunca se me ha dado muy bien, así que ustedes perdonen mi falta de exactitud **–**Los Malfoy son de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra**-** o algo así creo que escuche **-** además, su forma de ser es bastante peculiar…**-** tome aire, intentando ser claro **-**Draco siempre ha sido arrogante, presuntuoso, indiferente a todos y… bueno, casi la perfección**-** me encogí de hombros **-**Todos decían que era guapo, inteligente, astuto, ambicioso**-** reí **–**Supongo que eso es de familia, el señor Malfoy siempre ha sido así. Y como podrás imaginarte, el marcaba un especie de Status entre los estudiantes.

**-**Parece…**-** Lo interrumpí sonriendo al ver que me había entendido.

**-**Digno y el más perfecto representante de los Slytherin**-** Ron fingió un escalofrío, sonreí, a veces era como un niño pequeño, quizás eso lo hacía tan divertido… aunque algo enojón.

**-**¡Qué horror!**-** volví a reír al ver su expresión, tomo aire, como resignado **-**¿Y qué hay de la chica?**-** ¡Caray, si que sabe como callarme!, ¿Cómo explicarle algo que sientes tan complejo? Algo como explicando una maravilla encarnada en el más perfecto ser sobre la tierra, oh… bueno, quizás a sí lo sentía hace unos años. Sonreí, más sincero… es increíble la cantidad de cursilerías que se me ocurrían, me encogí de hombros, suspirando.

**-**Ashley era todo lo contrario a Draco**-** Ja, Gran elocuencia eh…

**-**Son hermanos, no pueden ser tan diferentes**-** te creería si no lo hubiera vivido. Reí.

**-**Oh, créeme que lo eran**-** amplié mi sonrisa al ver su confusión, si, no se parecían en _casi_ nada. **-**Excepto en una cosa…**-** lo miré, intentando transmitirle lo que sentía **-**De cierta forma, los dos eran… _perfectos_**-** Sí, creo que eso explica más claro lo que se **-**A su manera, pero lo eran**-** Sonreí como bobo, estoy seguro, al recordarla **–**Ashley era la chica más dulce que puedas imaginar, linda, atenta, inteligente, encantadora, bonita, ingenua, y muy despistada…**-** reí ligeramente, añorando con nostalgia **–**Siempre debía cargar con un mini botiquín porque no había día en que algo pasara, desde un rasguño, hasta un descalabro…**-** Parecía que los recuerdos pasaban uno a uno en mi mente, provocando un nudo en mi garganta.

**-**Ella era así**-** escuche decir a Hermione, al notar cómo me había quedado medio ido… bueno, quiten el medio, ella rió **-**Pero es parte de su encanto**-** Solo pude darle la razón, así la adorábamos.

**-**Tenía una piel tan suave y blanca**-** susurre recordando con una sonrisa boba **–**Y unos ojos… ¡que ojos! Con un exótico color amatista**-** suspiré **-**Y su largo cabello negro… en ocasiones reflejaba destellos de otro color…**-** Sonreí mas y ahí note la perpleja expresión de Ron.

**-**¿Debo decirle a mi hermana que se preocupe?**-** Parpadeé saliendo de mi ensoñación, lo observe tratando de que mis neuronas volvieran a trabajar normalmente, porque ese comentario como que no me llegó muy bien, ¿estaba diciendo lo que creo que dijo?, registre su rostro, esperando una confirmación a la broma, pero su rostro estaba serio, así que volví a reír negando suavemente con la cabeza. ¿Cómo hacerle entender algo tan confuso?

**-**Ashley era…**-** ¿Cómo explicarlo bien…? **-**Mi mejor amiga**-** un ramalazo de idea se proyecto en mi mente, tal vez así comprendiera, después de todo, es lo que yo sentía en ese momento **-**Como con Hermione, pero con ella… era especial, había una conexión…

**-**¡Con una serpiente!**-** Volvió a interrumpirme y comprendí, que no me había entendido nada, bueno, caray, que no le iba a hacer comprender lo que no quería ver.

**-**Ahí reside otra diferencia Ron, Ashley era una Gryffindor de cuerpo, hueso y médula.**-** De nuevo reí al ver su mandíbula por el suelo… sorprendido. ¡Vaya Hoy estaba riendo más que de costumbre!.

**-**¡Estas de broma!**-** negué aun divertido.

–Siempre ha sido así, desde que nos conocimos en el jardín de niños, ¿recuerdas que cuando te empezaste a juntar con nosotros, te decían que el trío de oro estaba completo de nuevo?**-** Ron asintió **–**Ella era la tercera… Y cuando se fue… **-** se me cerro la garganta, provocando en mi mente recuerdos para nada alegres y que seguramente me amargarían el buen día y el gran reencuentro, después de todo, Ron y Hermione no tenían qué ver de qué manera me había afectado su partida… aún cuando yo no lo aceptara en ese momento. Sacudí la cabeza alejando esos extraños pensamientos **–**Eso no importa… regresaron… y me pone nervioso**-** me froté las manos, demostrando lo antes dicho, y volví la vista al frente, buscando… justo para ver a Ashley hablando indiferente con la rubia que robó, al parecer, dado que lo hacía de nuevo, los suspiros de Ron, provocando que se detuviera de golpe y de paso a mi también.

**-**¿Y ella que tiene que ver con los Malfoy?**-** Eso si que no sabría contestar.., así que me encogí de hombros indiferente, la verdad, no es que me importara mucho.

**-**Ni idea…**- **Vi que Hermione nos seguía en silencio y con la mirada fija en ellos, se veía que también estaba nerviosa, después de todo, también era su amiga… y la hermana del chico del que estuvo enamorada también mucho tiempo, y no es un secreto entre Ashley y yo, la verdad… incluso creo que hasta Draco Malfoy lo sabía, y secretamente sospechaba, todos sea dicho, que le correspondía, si no igual, mínimo no le era indiferente, así que comprendí cuando tomo aire y se encamino… quedándose a medio camino, Herm no es de las que se acobardan, o palidecen de repente, ¿estaría tan asustada?, seguí su vista, y bueno, comprendí un poquito su shock, aunque, ¿eso que se supone significaba? Aún… después de tanto tiempo… lo seguía esperando?...

No, claro que no, después de todo es Herm, y solo esta asombrada…

Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la cara roja de Ron…

**-Perfección-**

**POV Luna**

Corría, como si me persiguiera el mismísimo diablo, pero tenía mucha prisa, necesitaba llegar antes que salieran o era difícil que los encontrara… con la suerte que me cargo y la destreza de mis amigos, seguro los encontraba hasta mañana en el estacionamiento, oh, bien, exagero… pero que, me gusta ser así, y si no les gusta… jo… se acostumbraran dentro de poco.

Pero, no me iba amargar intentando explicarles, ¿Por qué? Sencillamente era feliz, Carajo, si esa noticia alegraría hasta mi abuela que llevaba años bajo tierra, bueno no, quizás no la alegraría a ella dado lo recatada y fina que fue… ¡pero el caso es que a mi sí que me alegraba el día!. Aun en mi maratón busque lo que por despistada olvide por unos segundos y ¡Maldición me pase! Así que me detuve de golpe, frenando como siempre acostumbrara hacer… osea patinando.

Maldición, los demás alumnos empiezan a salir, rayos, con la cantidad de alumnos en Hogwarts, ¿Cómo encontrar solo a 2? Bueno, me conformo con uno…

¡La suerte de mi lado! ¡Ya la vi!… muchos metras tras de mi… ¡Rayos!

Bien, tampoco es como si nunca nos hubiera pasado… así que a lo que nos truje… o para que me entiendan, a lo que voy…

**-**¡ASHLEY!**-** grité, supongo que acostumbrada, la morena me escucho, porque volteo y sonrió.

**-**¡LUNA!**-** reí, esto de los gritos, era tan normal… pero algo incomodo cuando todos los del pasillo nos miraron como locas, que si bien, considero lo estamos, solo un poquito, no es para juzgar, como si nadie hubiese hecho algo ridículo alguna vez… porque yo mucho… y bueno, Ashley… caray, que estamos más que acostumbradas.

**-**¡YA SE QUE HACER ESTA NOCHE!**-** mas y mas alumnos nos observaban… bueno ¿Qué? Solo porque ellos se veían como zombis sin cerebro debería yo hacer lo mismo, pues Noooo… así que mejor se van acostumbrando a que algo esté cambiando en su perfecto mundo de colores y sueños llenos de racionalidad… es decir, no soy experta que se les ve una cara alargada… que, en fin… creo que les costará un poco de desequilibrio mental.

**-**Señoritas**-** Rayos, ¿les dije que mi mala suerte llega a ser extrema? **-**Algunos intentamos concentrarnos, hagan el favor de no gritar**-** Tan rápido como llego, se fue, oh bueno, esperaba un regaño más extenso… en fin, tampoco es como si supiera que iba a durar siempre nuestra tontería, así que solo nos quedo mirarnos y reír al ver lo surrealista de la situación, es algo extraño, digo estar en un lugar donde nuestros expedientes están más limpios que mi conciencia… ciertamente. En fin, volví a correr hasta alcanzarla.

**-**¡Ya tengo el lugar perfecto!**-** Ashley rió, me gustaba esa risa, aunque supiera que… bah… que mas da mientras este tranquila.

**-**¿Te lo recomendaron?**-** hice una mueca recordando la forma de enterarme y las advertencia que sucedieron cuando pregunte donde se encontraba ese lugar…

**-**Más o menos**-** sonreí inocentemente, al menos lo máximo que podía hacerlo yo **-**En realidad escuche hablar a alguien del lugar**-** reí **-**Y que nunca irían… que asusta…**-** Oh, conozco esa miradita…

**-**¡Perfecto!

**-**¿Qué es perfecto?**-** Brinque, caray con esos sustos… pero bueno solo por ser él se le perdonan. Se nos acerco el hermoso espécimen de hombre, hermano de mi mejor amiga, antes mencionada, wow, no es por nada, pero con ese uniforme desprolijo, vaya si atraía miradas avergonzadas… oh, sí, y su amigo al lado, siguiéndolo.

**-**El lugar para ésta noche**-** dije sonriente volteando a verlo **-**¡Hola Drake!**-** Jo, se que odia ese apodo, jaja, lo sé por la mueca que hizo, pero suspiro y se acerco a abrazarme por la cintura, algo posesivo. Cosa que siendo sinceros, ya estoy acostumbrada.

**-**Me doy por vencido, ¿pero tienen que ser sus motes tan… ridículos?**-** oh si, o no serían divertidos ¿verdad?

**-**No te enfades Drakis…**-** reí, abrazándolo de frente.

**-**Hola… Bellezas**-** se nos acerco su amigo sonriendo bobamente. Draco rió al ver nuestras muecas.

**-**Qué clase de amigos te buscas Draco**-** de verdad que éste chico no aprende…**–**En serio… vas de mal, en peor**-** Ashley rió acompañándome y asintiendo. El moreno hizo una mala cara, graciosa al menos… pero supongo que no debo meterme con él, después de lo que ha hecho por nosotros… Pero bueno, eso ahora no importa. **–**Es momento de planear lo de ésta noche**-** sonreí de tal manera… ¡que a todos encantó!, por supuesto, pues sabían lo que esta noche nos esperaba…

Aunque pude notar ciertas cosas extrañas, bueno, personas extrañas que nos observaban en la lejanía… con los ojos abiertos, como si hubieran visto un fantasma, bueeeno, solo la chica castaña, que me miraba… temblé… me dan escalofríos…

**-Perfección-**

**POV HARRY**

Hice lo que Hermi, observarlos, intentando, siendo sinceros, encontrar entre aquellos 4 jóvenes a mi mejor y más querida amiga, claro, sin agraviar a Hermione, pero Ashley para mí, es y siempre será especial… Al menos eso espero… y que me haya perdonado por lo que hice. ¡Estaba tan diferente, que me pongo más nervioso!, pero es hora de afrontar la verdad… Tome aire y me acerque lentamente… paso a paso… a solo unos metros la encontraría, hablaríamos y…

**-**Ashley**-** casi nadie me escucho, bueno, de los que esperaba escucharan, pero algunos voltearon, no me había dado cuenta de que tan curiosos son… _vamos Ashley… voltea_… pero no…. De acuerdo, aquí vamos de nuevo, al menos estoy más cerca…**–**¡Ashley!**-** lo sentí como en cámara lenta… como ella giro su hermoso rostro de porcelana. Para mí, fue lo único que vi… Por lo que me sorprendí cuando una voz que definitivamente no era de ella me habló.

**-**¿Potter?**-** se me acerco lentamente… ¿era mi imaginación o me acechaba? No, no lo creo… nunca nos llevamos, pero todos cambian, y yo también lo he hecho, así que ¡borrón y cuenta nueva!. Asentí con una ligera sonrisa, bueno, el saberlo no me quita el ligero nerviosismo. Draco se detuvo frente a mí, con una sonrisa que se me antojo gustosa… quizás de verdad todo cambiara y…

CRACK

¡RAYOS! ¡Creo que me rompió la mandíbula! ¿O fue la nariz? ¡Me duele toda la cara! Apenas y pude abrir los ojos me encontré con unos ojos grises, con una expresión… pues no se qué expresión pero…

**-**Me la debías**-** murmuró. Suspiré, no me lo esperaba, pero… ¡Caray, tenía que ser tan fuerte!, Rayos! Supongo… si no, no valdría la pena.

No dije nada, y nadie hizo nada, seguramente completamente pasmados, limpie la herida un poco, Auch… vaya, es la primera vez en Hogwarts que pasa algo así, mucho menos a mí. Alcance a ver como Draco simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue, con Zabini asombrado siguiéndolo.

Cerré los ojos, respirando profundo, aguantando el dolor, y suspire con resignación, no puedo hacer nada contra eso, lo comprendo y lo merezco, desafortunadamente…

**-**¿Estás bien?**-** escuche el susurro de una voz muy cerca, abrí los ojos sorprendido.

**-**Eh… si**-** Esperen, denme unos segundos a que mis neuronas se restablezcan, caray, con lo que pega el rubio… Ahora, ¿Quién…?

**-**¿Estás seguro?**-** Oh si… No has cambiado nada Ashley, sigues igual de hermosa… ¿Por qué me mira con esa expresión? Oh, quizás porque me quede como bobo observándola, de nuevo, ¡Caray, que nunca aprendo!

**-**Te quedará un moretón**-** murmuro otra voz cerca, creo que di un respingo, la rubia ya estaba a lado de Ashley mirándome con el ceño fruncido **–**Draco es un bruto a veces**-** Estoy seguro… Ashley asintió y rió. Que linda risa… tan suave, un poco diferente a como la recordaba.

**-**Te ayudaré**-** se me acerco, intento extender su mano, aunque pareció cambiar de opinión **-**¿O prefieres hacerlo solo?**-** ¿El qué? ¡Oh si! Seguía en el piso como tonto… me levante como pude, tropezando un poco, mientras sacudía mi cabeza, a veces sirve para despejarla.

**-**Wow… Te ves… diferente**-** ¡Bravo!, un hurra por mis neuronas que vuelven. Ella rió, sigue siendo especial… me trajo recuerdos, sonreí.

**-**Crecí **–** sonreí, eso se notaba…

**-**Se nota**-** me sonrió de forma extraña, como incomoda **–**Te ves más alta…**-** pareció sorprenderse, porque abrió los ojos y rió, esta vez algo diferente, y no sé porque, pero me gusto mas esa risa que las demás.

**-**Gracias, tu igual…**-** sonrió **-**Te ves bien, y alto…**-** me sonroje, ¡cielos, hace cuanto que no me sonrojaba!? **–**E igual de tímido**-** volvió a reír, ¿se burlaba de mí?

**-**¿Se conocían de antes?**-** Bueno, caray, volví a olvidar a los que nos acompañaban. Carraspeé nervioso, y voltee a la rubia, tenía la misma expresión que antes Ron, confusa, je, al final quizá son compatibles. ¿Qué había dicho?

**-**Sí, un poco, antes…**-** dejo de mirarme, para ver a su amiga **–**Vámonos Lun**-** giro a verme de nuevo **–**Es bueno saber que todo está bien**-** sonrió de nuevo, algo ¿forzada?**–**Adiós.

**-**Espera**-** antes de darme cuenta ya la había tomado del brazo **–**¿Acabamos de encontrarnos y te vas?

**-**¿Qué quieres que diga?**-** pregunto confusa. ¿De verdad no le interesaba saber de nosotros? ¡Pues a mi si de ella!

**-**Bueno no lo sé… como estas, ¿Cómo has estado?¿Piensan quedarse o…

**-**Tienes clase Harry**-** me interrumpió, calle confuso.

**-**Sí, tu igual…**-** ella suspiro, cansada, creo.

**-**Tengo pereza**-** la risa de la rubia me volvió a sacar de mi sorpresa total ¿había dicho lo que creo que dijo?

**-**¿Pereza…?**-** ¿Ashley… con pereza? ¿De qué?, si bueno, soy paciente, pero con un límite y esta esquiva, o acaso huía de mi?

**-**Ejem…**-** ¿Qué? ¿¡Acaso no ven que trato de pensar!?** -**¿No vas a presentarme Harry?**- **Hum? Gire el cuerpo y vi a Hermione y Ron tras de mí, las dos chicas también parecieron notarlo, o al menos la rubia.

**-**Eh, si… Ashley, él es Ron… Weasley. Y… recuerdas a Hermione?

**-**Hola**-** sonrió, pero la seguí observando, ¿porque se veía tan extraña?, ¿es mi imaginación o de verdad esa sonrisa no llega a sus ojos? ¿Y que fue esa ridícula respuesta de antes? ¿Tenía pereza? **–**Te ves excelente Hermione**-** la observo de arriba abajo, y sonrió más pronunciado, bueno, al menos creo que esa sonrisa es genuina, pero que se yo… **-**Ella es Luna Lovegood**-** nos presento a la rubia **-**Mi cuñada favorita**-** rió abrazándola. Casi me trueno el cuello pero, Hermi lo valía…

**-**¿Tu cuñada?**-** Creo que acerté hace rato… sigue prendida del rubio Malfoy… O eso me dice su palidez. Ashley rió asintiendo, ¿acaso no notaba la expresión de dolor en ojos de la que fue su mejor amiga? ¿De verdad ella es _mi_ Ashley?

**-**No le hagan caso… solo es muy celosa con Draco, si lo sabré**-** rió mientras extendía una mano a cada uno y nos besaba la mejilla. **-**Pueden llamarme Luna, no me gusta esa costumbre inglesa de llamarse por el apellido, ¿puedo llamarlos por sus nombres?

**-**Claro**-** Bueno, pero si Hermi es masoquista o qué? **–**Soy Hermione, él es Harry**-** me señalo **–**Y el es…

**-**Ronald**-** ¿sabía su nombre? **–**Te recuerdo de ésta mañana, gracias por ayudarme a encontrar la oficina, probablemente hubiera tardado unos… 5 minutos más de no haberlo hecho**-** Ron se sonrojo, Je… esta chica comienza a caerme bien.

**-**Será mejor que nos vayamos Lun, o no podremos salir después.

**-**Claro que no, ¿Cuándo nos han atrapado? Además, probablemente deberías acompañar a tu amigo Harry a la enfermería, por tu culpa Drake lo golpeo, mira es boquita**-** suspiro cuando se me acerco, di un paso atrás, comenzaba a ponerme nervioso… **-**Pobrecito, debe dolerle mucho… anda, llévalo.

**-**Pero…

**-**Es tu deber, fue tu culpa.

**-**¡Deja de decirme que hacer!

**-**¡Pues muévete!

**-**¡Luna! ¡Ya basta!**-** la vi respirar profundo, ¿estaba de verdad enojada? **–**De acuerdo, pero tendrás que guiarme a la enfermería.

**-**No es necesario, estoy bien**-** intente sonreír, pero mi labio partido me lo impidió, así que me queje.

**-**Claro… vamos**-** se me adelanto, yo suspire y la seguí, puede que pueda hablar con ella un poco mas… casi choco con su cuerpo cuando se detuvo volteando a su sonriente amiga **–**Y deja de meterte en lo que no te importa Luna.

**-**Yo también te quiero**-** le sonrió, pero ella simplemente empezó a caminar, empiezo a decepcionarme… es cierto que la personas cambian, pero ¿tanto?... Voltee a mis amigos, pero el rostro de Luna me distrajo… Confuso no articule palabra alguna. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Y su sonrisa? ¿Por qué se veía tan… desesperada?

Intente sacarme esos pensamientos mientras veía a la ahora extraña versión de mi antes mejor amiga caminar frente a mí.

**-**Si no caminas al frente, no sé a dónde vamos Harry.**-** me sacudí el ensimismamiento, no era momento de pensar en eso… Me adelante.

No hablamos en el trayecto, no sabía que decir y ella parecía tan absorta… suspire y me concentre en el camino, ¿Qué le diría a la enfermera cuando me revisara?

Iba tan distraído que cuando me di cuenta habíamos llegado, subimos unas escaleras, gire un poco a la derecha y ahí estaba el consultorio.

**-**Ahí es**-** asintió y dio un paso adelante, tocando la puerta.

**-**Buenas tardes, traigo a un compañero, tiene el labio roto.**-** oí una exclamación desconcertada y luego vi a la enfermera saliendo apresurada.

**-**¿Qué le paso, Potter?

**-**No es grave señora Pomfrey**-** no me gusta la enfermería, me pone muy nervioso…

**-**Pero mira ese labio, como esta… ¿Qué te paso? O ¿Alguien te hizo esto?**-** y menos me gusta que me traten como un bebe… pero no sería educado decirle nada no?

**-**Fue mi culpa**-** eso sí que me espabilo, los dos volteamos a verla asombrados **–**No me fije, entre corriendo al laboratorio y empuje a Potter, se golpeo con la esquina de la mesa.

**-**¡Oh Potter, ten más cuidado! Y tu jovencita, no deberías correr en el colegio, mira como dejaste a tu compañero.

**-**Señora Pomfrey, no creo que…

**-**Tienes suerte que no haya sido nada grave, o podrían expulsarte.

**-**Lo siento mucho enfermera…**-** ¿desde cuándo Ashley mentía? Bueno, no es como si pensara decir que Draco me golpeo, pero… tampoco que ella se echara la culpa, podrían castigarla.

**-**Debería tener más cuidado jovencita… Su expediente no está muy limpio como para que empiece con desastres desde el primer día**- **¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Su expediente?

**-**Lo tendré…**-** la enfermera no se molesto en seguir reprendiéndola, pero se alejo a lo que parecía otro cubículo, yo no despegue la mirada de Ashley, ¿Qué había querido decir la enfermera?

Ashley no parecía afectada por lo que dijo Madame Pomfrey, pero no levantaba la vista del piso, y sus puños permanecían cerrados, ¿Qué está pasando?

**-**Tenga**-** la enfermera estaba frente a Ashley y le entrego un botiquín**-** Ayude y encárguese de sus propios desastres…

**-**Si señora**-** murmuro levantándose para acercarse a mí. Yo me aleje molesto, ¿Por qué rayos le hablaba así la enfermera? ¡Siempre ha sido muy amable con todos!, porque…?

**-**No es necesario Ashley, porque no fue tu culpa de hecho… AUCH**-** ¡Me dolió! ¿Por qué hizo eso?

**-**Siéntate Harry**-** me sentó en la camilla de un empujón **–**Tiene razón la enfermera, sea como haya sido, es mi culpa.

**-**En todo caso fue mía**-** suspire, desviando su mirada **–**Me lo merecía… por lo que paso**-** ella suspiro.

**-**Eso fue hace mucho Harry**-** susurro con voz baja, agradable, mientras me limpiaba con cuidado y delicadeza, la mire a los ojos, con riesgo de parecer un cursi tonto… la extrañaba, su mirada… ella.

**-**Perdóname…**-** me sonrió, una sincera, como las de antes…

**-**No hay nada que perdonar Harry**-** sonrió **–**En el corazón no se manda… y tú la querías, lo nuestro fue… una cosa de niños**-** desvié la mirada, dolido… Yo, yo si la quise muchísimo… pero es cierto… para ella nunca fui nada más que eso… un capricho infantil… **-**¿Todo salió bien con ella?**-** levante la mirada, de verdad parecía interesada, sonreí, quizás no fuera la misma, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos de nuevo ¿no?

**-**Sí**-** sonreí un poco **–**De hecho, sigo con ella.

**-**¿En serio?**-** sonreí, mirando sus ojos **–**Debes quererla mucho.

**-**Sí…**-** ella rió, me encanta esa sonrisa sincera ¿ya se los he dicho? **–**De hecho, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, Ron…

**-**¿De veras? Es bueno, así no se quejara que no pasa tiempo con alguno de los dos, cuando pueden estar juntos cuando vas a visitar a alguno**-** yo sonreí, es cierto, no lo había visto de esa forma hasta ahora.

**-**Cierto, la verdad no lo había notado, con razón nunca se han quejado**-** sonrió, ¡y con los ojos!

**-**¿Y qué tal ha estado Hermione?

**-**Bien, te ha extrañado mucho Ashley**-** espere su reacción, pero solo sonrió ligeramente

–Quizás… pero debió conseguirse otras amigas**-** me encogí de hombros.

**-**Sí, de hecho creo que ahora, su mejor amiga es Ginny. Mi novia.

**-**Eres afortunado Harry**-** creo que tiene razón, con Sirius, Ginny, Ron y Hermi… aunque, ahora que ella volvió, si que no me falta nada.

**-**Por supuesto, volvió mi persona favorita…**-** el brillo de sus ojos me cautivo, y su sonrisa… ¡Dios, cuanto la había extrañado! Con esa expresión ahora si parecía mi amiga, _mi_ Ashley.

**-**¡Harry!**-** el chillido me asusto, un poco… pero si nos sobresalto, provocando que Ashley presionara mas sobre la herida y me doliera, solo un poco mas… **-**Hermi me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿Qué te paso?**-** sonreí para tranquilizarla.

**-**Estoy bien Ginny, solo fue un ligero golpe…

**-**¿Ligero? ¡Pero si tienes el labio partido! ¿No deberías volver a casa a descansar?

**-**Claro que no, se repondrá, no es nada**- **afirme dándole la razón a mi enfermera particular, je… me gusta como sonó eso.

**-**¿Quién eres tú?**-** Uh… conozco ese tonito… y no es bueno.

**-**Es una amiga, te he hablado de ella, Ashley Malfoy**-** Ginny frunció el ceño, pensativa… pero después sonrío.

**-**Claro, eres de los nuevos ¿no? ¿Llegaste con Luna Lovegood?**-** Ashley afirmó, su cabello brilla igual que antes… y con el reflejo del sol dándole de lleno…

**-**¡Violeta!**-** Ups…

**-**¿Qué?**-** sentí el calor en mis mejillas subir lentamente, mientras Ginny me miraba confusa.

**-**El color de tu cabello**-** murmure mirando a Ashley, esta parecía confusa, por un segundo me pareció ver a la inocente Ashley de mi infancia **–**Es negro, pero en el sol… es violeta**-** susurre, aun sonrojado, ella hasta ese momento pareció comprender, porque sonrió ligeramente asintiendo **–**Me frustraba no recordar el color…

**-**Eres un caso perdido Harry**-** sonrió **–**Como siempre… no cambies**-** nuestros ojos se encontraron un momento, me recree en su mirada amatista… y me sentí volar a la infancia que tanto disfrute con mis únicos amigos. Parpadeo y respiro profundo, se dio media vuelta, tomo sus cosas y volteo de nuevo a nosotros.

**-**Será mejor que me vaya, con tu novia aquí ya no necesitas compañía extra, debo ver a Lun y Drake**- **de nuevo ese extraño tono en su voz. Fruncí el ceño, molesto.

**-**Te veré en clases Ashley**-** ella volteo a los lados, esperando ver a la enfermera, entonces sonrió de lado.

**-**No lo creo, estoy aburrida y tengo hambre… nos veremos después.**-** dio media vuelta alejándose a la enorme puerta **–**Un placer Ginny.

Suspire, ¿Cómo entenderla? Hasta hace unos minutos todo estaba bien, y de repente…

**-**Harry…**-** gire el rostro para ver a Ginny, pero ella se mantenía agachada.

**-**Ella, ¿ella es… tu… ex novia?**-** respire profundo, sonrojándome ligeramente, pero sonreí.

**-**Sí… éramos unos niños Ginny.

**-**Lo sé… pero, es muy bonita**-** me miro con timidez, ¿y eso?

**-**Siempre lo fue**-** me encogí de hombros.

**-**¿Y… que, sentiste después de verla?

**-**Ginny**-** suspire, no otra vez… **-**No vuelvas con los celos ¿de acuerdo? Estoy contigo.

**-**Lo sé, pero ahora ya no es un recuerdo Harry, está aquí…

**-**Basta de esto Ginny, creí que todo se había arreglado**-** me levanté, molesto de repente, ¿Por qué últimamente siempre terminábamos así?

**-**Lo siento Harry, tienes razón, fui una tonta…**-** me tomo del brazo, suspire, acariciando sus cabellos pelirrojos, voltee y la abrase.

**-**Está bien Ginny**-** respire profundo **–**Prometo no darte motivos para que estés celosa, lo siento…**-** me abrazo con más fuerza, le correspondí, esto me gustaba, sus abrazos… me sentía tan cómodo y a gusto…Bese su coronilla y la oí suspirar, sonreí. Sí, todo estaba bien, era muy afortunado, para mi… todo era _perfecto_.

Excepto ese dolor en mi labio partido.

**O.o-o.O**

¿Ya los aburri XD? Dejenme reviews para saber q les parece siiiii? XD Los extraño muchoooooooooooooooooo

Espero q minimo les guste aunq sea un pokito jejeje.

Con mucho cariño y deseos q de verdad les gusten...

Ly Malfoy


	4. Perfecta

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**PERFECCIÓN**

_By Ly Malfoy_

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

_Bese su coronilla y la oí suspirar, sonreí. Sí, todo estaba bien, era muy afortunado, para mi… todo era perfecto._

_Excepto ese dolor en mi labio partido._

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**CAPITULO 4**

**PERFECTA**

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**POV G**

Bien, lo principal… No debo asustarme, ella no significa nada, al menos nada para él, según como lo veo, ya no es la pequeña niña de la que Harry estuvo enamorado, por lo tanto no debo preocuparme ¿o sí? Es decir, los recuerdos de su infancia ya no significan nada, es pasado… y enterrado.

Entonces porque estoy tan nerviosa!… Por si las dudas mejor debo vigilarla, sobre todo después de lo que me dijo la profesora Vector… ¿Qué habrá querido decir con que tuviera cuidado y no me involucrara mucho?

Bueno, no importa, Harry prometió no provocarme celos, y yo… yo cuidare de él, sean cuales sean las intenciones de esa tal Malfoy no puede hacer nada, yo le llevo 4 años de ventaja… la etapa de la adolescencia, la mas difícil… y con Harry, la tiene perdida.

Como sea, Ginny Weasley jamás se da por vencida.

Mucho menos por Harry Potter, es mío. Después de todo, somos _perfectos_ él uno para el otro…

**-Perfección-**

**POV R**

¿Azul, verde o roja? Mmm… mejor la negra. Aunque probablemente de igual, de cualquier forma no me quitare el suéter, ¿Qué rayos hago preguntándome de que color llevo la camisa? No es que antes me hubiese preocupado, y mucho menos al lugar que vamos… Pero por esa preciosa rubia…

Sí, me quedo con la negra.

**-**¿Estás listo Ron?

**-**En cuanto baje mi hermana y llegue Hermione.

**-**¿Han llegado?

**-**No, cuando me ofrecí a pasar por ella a su casa, Luna me dijo que ellos vendrían aquí.

-¿No te parece extraño?- me encogí de hombros, en realidad no me lo parecía en absoluto.

-Me dijiste que los Malfoy son muy ricos, probablemente no quisieron que nos involucráramos por esos lugares, son muy "exclusivos"- ¿ese es Harry pensativo? Nah…

-Ashley nunca fue así, superficial…

**-**Tú dijiste esta mañana que ha cambiado ¿o no? ¿Qué puedes saber ahora de ella?

**-**Ella no es así…

**-**No lo sabes Harry**-** según mi espejo, todo perfecto… ¡que nervios! Pero ese rubio de bote no será nada con mi esplendido aspecto… espero… ¡Déjenme soñar!

**POV HERM**

Toque el timbre y mientras esperaba que me abrieran, recordé que fue lo que me orillo a venir a casa de Ron…

_**Flash Back**_

Veía confusa a Luna, y Ron estaba embobado, como no.

**-**¿Estás bien?**-** no se la veía muy contenta ahora que Ashley se había ido.

**-**Sí**-** sonrió, pero se le notaba la sonrisa falsa, quizás también estaba incomoda, como nosotros, bueno, solo yo. **–**Como sea… me voy, esperare a Ashley en la salida, bye, fue un placer**-** dio media vuelta y nos dejo sin decir más, o al menos eso creí hasta que se dio media vuelta. **–**Por casualidad**-** sonrió inocente **-**¿saben dónde está el "Cabeza de puerco"?

**-**Claro**-** murmuro Ron. **-**¿Por qué?**-** Luna sonrió encantada.

**-**Curiosidad…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Así fui como terminamos metidos en este lío. Pero, ¿Por qué querrían ir ellos a ese lugar? Sería mejor ir a "Las 3 escobas" era el lugar de moda, a todos les gustaban las cervezas que ahí sirven, y bueno, comparado con cabeza de puerco, definitivamente era más saludable.

Además, situado en la peor zona de la ciudad, seguramente sentían una curiosidad morbosa, en ese caso entrarían, verían y saldrían, porque conociendo a Draco y Ashley, definitivamente ese no era su ambiente. Aunque en realidad, cualquier ambiente menor de 5 estrellas, no lo es. ¿Se habrán vuelto como todos esos hijos de ricos? Aquellos egoístas y superficiales que buscan problemas solo por diversión?

No… Ashley y Draco jamás serían así. Después de todo, siempre fueron, _perfectos_.

Un fuerte estruendo me saco de mis pensamientos. Justo en la esquina alcancé a ver como 2 motocicletas daban la vuelta, ¡Acaso están locos! ¡Con esos movimientos podrían matarse! Justo ellos, terminaron de dar la vuelta (casi matándose, por si no lo he mencionado) venían 2 autos, uno algo… raro, no sé de autos pero con esos colores es bastante llamativo, rosa y amarillo, blanco y… ¿ES LUNA?

**POV H**

Salí a abrir, me imaginé que era Hermione, son justo las 6 de la tarde y ella siempre es muy puntual, abrí la puerta justo cuando Ginny bajaba las escaleras, se veía esplendida, como siempre, con esa falda blanca, siempre me ha gustado como se ve con esa ropa, tan inocente e ingenua, claro que no lo es, pero con esa imagen tan… pura, ¿será correcto que use eso en el lugar donde vamos?

**POV G**

¡PERO… ¿Qué ES ESO? ¿Acaso Luna no tiene mi edad? Y como es que ya maneja, y por los rechinidos que escuche hace un momento, no manejaba muy lento que digamos… Y ella se veía tan… ¡Normal!

¿No había dicho Harry que los Malfoy eran muy tranquilos? O al menos Ashley, de Draco Malfoy lo creería, pero de ella… y Luna!

**N**

Justo cuando se asomaban por la puerta Harry, Ron y Ginny, dos motocicletas y dos autos se detuvieron frente a la casa Weasley.

Ashley y Draco desmontaron, mientras Luna, con un giro esplendido se estaciono a su lado, saliendo del auto en el momento que Blaise estacionaba, casi del mismo modo que Luna, pero sin tanta perfección.

**-**¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso Lovegood!

**-**Quizás**-** lo ignoro y se acerco a los 4 jóvenes restantes, sonrió **-**¿Estás listo Ron?**-** el pelirrojo salió de la casa cogiendo su suéter.

**-**Sí.

**-**Linda camisa**-** sonrió y lo miró fijamente de cabeza a pies, su pantalón beige de vestir, zapatos negros relucientes, y suéter ligero **-**¿Vas a alguna reunión después?**-** el pelirrojo se sonrojo, y negó, Hermione contuvo una sonrisa al igual que Harry, Ginny frunció el ceño ligeramente, pues ella vestía ligeramente igual.

**-**Vamos, si quieres ver ese lugar mejor darnos prisa, no es seguro ir tan tarde.

**-**Mmm, ¿es peligroso?**-** por primera vez, Ashley prestó atención a la plática.

**-**Sí, un poco, casi ningún estudiante va a ese lugar, la verdad es que asusta un poco.

**-**¿Dices que esta por la zona Sur? ¿Cerca de los muelles?

**-**¡Ashley!**-** la irrito Draco.

**-**¿Qué? ¡Quiero conocer ese lugar e ir ya!

**-**¿No prefieren ir a las Tres Escobas? Estaremos más seguros.**-** se acerco Hermione.

**-**Cuándo dices estaremos… ¿te refieres a que vendrán con nosotros?**-** preguntó Blaise acercándose. Harry, Hermione y Ginny se sonrojaron.

**-**No es lugar para ustedes**-** murmuro Draco viendo a los 3, bueno 4 de abajo a arriba.

**-**No dejaremos que Ron vaya solo con ustedes**-** se acerco Ginny desafiante.

**-**Da igual Drake**-** se acerco Luna a su auto **–**Vamos Ron, tú irás conmigo**-** se subió, y Ron la siguió de inmediato. Draco los vio y suspiro.

**-**De acuerdo, Ashley…

**-**Olvídalo, yo los espero allá.

**-**Oye, pero…

**-**Me da igual, te dije que era más sencillo buscarlo nosotros**-** monto su moto y encendió.

**-**Pero Blaise va lleno…**-** Ashley suspiró y molesta volteó a él.

**-**¿Y porque piensas que me importa? Yo no los invité…**-** se colocó el caso, y en menos de 30 segundos daba la vuelta a la esquina. Draco suspiró.

Harry la observó alejarse, con un tremendo nudo en el pecho… ¿Qué había pasado con su amiga…? ¿Quién era esa que se hacía pasar por ella?

Primero lo de la tarde, y ahora esto…

_**Flash Back**_

Al termino de las clases salió del despacho de Snape tan furioso que olvidó su mochila en el salón, así que más molesto todavía, pero resignado, regresó, y ahí, justo al final de la clase estaba, la tomo y cuando regresaba a la puerta sin el menor ruido posible, (no vaya a ser que Snape lo castigue de nuevo por pisar muy fuerte) escucho la fuerte voz del profesor, ¿enojado? Su curiosidad pudo más y regreso a la puerta, se escondió tras una banca y escucho. No se había dado cuenta que había alguien con el profesor.

**-**_¡No fue mi culpa!_**-** ese era el profesor.

_**-**__Nadie te esta culpando Snape__**-**_escucho una voz masculina.

**-**_No, no es tu culpa, ahora resulta que nadie es culpable de nada ¿no? Pero sabes que, ya no importa, eso está pasado._

**-**_¿Sus padres saben…?_

_**-**__Ni idea. Y honestamente me importa un bledo, ahora, ¿podemos irnos?__**-**_escucho aquella voz que a pesar del tiempo reconocería donde fuera, Ashley.

_**-**__No, una cosa más__**-**_lo escucho cansado_**–**__Deben comportarse, todo lo que paso en… allá, aquí no importa, aquí están limpios y…_

_**-**__Ahórrate el discurso Snape__**-**_murmuró Draco_**–**__Y no nos digas que hacer, te agradezco la preocupación pero es innecesaria, sabemos lo que hacemos._

_**-**__¿De verdad?__**-**_comenzaba a enfadarse_**-**__¿Y que fue esa demostración de esta mañana?_

_**-**__No fue una demostración, fue la verdad._

_**-**__Ashley, por el momento su expediente…_

_**-**__No digas mentiras, eso tú y el director ya lo han repetido muchas veces, pero no es verdad, esta mañana tuve un… encuentro con la enfermera y estaba muy bien enterada de los sucesos, no dudo en demostrármelo, así que, como verás, me da igual lo que digan, todo sigue igual._

_**-**__Antes de ingresar, algunos docentes debíamos saberlo__**-**_susurro, Harry casi no escucho eso **–**_Fue por su seguridad Ashley, podría suceder…_

_**-**__Lo mismo, lo entiendo Snape__**-**_susurro Draco furioso.

_**-**__Es por ustedes, estoy preocupado…_

_**-**__Unos años tarde ¿no?_

_**-**__Nunca es tarde…__**-**_golpeo la mesa Snape_**–**__Son mis ahijados, ¡mi responsabilidad!_

_**-**__¡Deja de meterte en nuestra vida! ¡Cuando podías hacer algo no lo hiciste, ahora ya no te necesito!__**-**_grito Ashley_**–**__Y no permitiré que nadie, salvo yo, decida qué y cuándo hacer__**-**_Harry escondido alcanzo a ver como Ashley salió del despacho dando un portazo, y prácticamente correr del salón.

_**-**__¡Son unos niños!__**-**_ se alteró Snape.

**-**_Te aseguro, que hace años dejamos de serlo Snape_**-** susurro y suspiró **–**_Entiendo que te sientas culpable Snape, hablare con Ashley, pero tu propuesta está descartada, te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario, ella tiene todo lo que necesita para estar bien por el momento, a mí._

_**-**__Pero Draco…_

_**-**__Buenas tardes Snape, trataremos de no causarte conflictos, Blaise me comentó que abogaste por nosotros, gracias, pero ya hiciste todo lo que podrías hacer, nos encargaremos del resto. Oh, y ¿podrías decirle al director que sea más discreto en sus vigilancias?__**-**_loescucho seguramente tomar sus cosas_**–**__Si no nos quieres en tus clases no volveremos, la profesora Vector ya nos aclaró lo que deseaba de nosotros, así que no dudes hacer los mismo, probablemente otros lo harán__**-**_suspiró_. __**–**__ ¿Has pensado si fue lo correcto? Yo a veces siento que no debiste hacerlo Snape__**-**_ lo vio salir del despacho, con calma cerrar la puerta, detenerse un momento y darle un susto tremendo a Harry al susurrar **–**_No te metas en nuestros asuntos Potter, podrías terminar mal.__**-**_se aflojo la corbata y mientras salía, silbaba, dejando atrás a un confundido y atontado Harry.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Con un suspiro rendido, agito la cabeza despejando sus ideas, cuando volvió la vista, noto que Draco lo observaba de tal manera que no tuvo la menor duda que recordó el mismo incidente.

**-**Blaise, tendrás que llevar a Potter y…**-** miró a la pelirroja **–**Su amiga.

**-**Soy su novia**-** Draco sonrió burlón.

**-**¡Pero estoy lleno! Con Crabbe y Goyle**-** suspiro **–**O en todo caso, solo cabe uno.

**-**Y obviamente yo no llevaré a Potter**-** monto su moto **-**¿Vienes o decidiste no ir Granger?

**-**¿Con… contigo?**-** murmuro asombrada. Draco no prestó atención e impaciente la miró.

**-**¿Vienes?**-** Hermione caminó ligeramente y tropezó. Draco le dio su casco.

**-**¿Es seguro?**-** susurro cuando trataba de montarse. Él sonrió.

**-**Tendrás que confiar en mi.**-** la encendió, el sonido del motor hizo sonreír a Draco, relajándolo instantáneamente. Hermione, asustada, se abrazo a él.

**-**¿Sabías que los accidentes de moto son más comunes que de auto?

**-**¿Segura que quieres hablar de ello en este momento?

**-**No**-** se apresuró **–**Solo lo recordé.

Una vez acomodados, casi 10 minutos después porque Ginny no se quiso quedar y al final se acomodo en las piernas de Harry, iniciaron su recorrido, encabezando Luna y Ron la marcha, y Draco, sin decir ninguna palabra más.

Unos 20 minutos después estacionaban en una de las peores zonas de la ciudad, frente a un bar aparentemente nada elegante, pero vieron ahí aparcada la moto de Ashley, con temor y poco dispuestos a dejar sus pertenencias sin vigilancia, Blaise y el resto de los jóvenes excepto Draco y Luna, se acercaron a la entrada, Draco se rezago un poco, algo le dijo a Luna, esta asintió y juntos entraron.

Ashley los vio entrar y sonrió levantando el vaso que llevaba en la mano, y sosteniendo un taco con la otra (taco es el palo con el que se juega billar)

**-**Al final tenías razón hermanita**-** se acerco hasta Ashley y le quito su vaso de cerveza **–**Era más fácil buscarlo a esperarlos**-** señalo con la cabeza a los jóvenes que se sentaban a la destartalada mesa.

**-**No es una buena imagen ¿sabes? Esa de conejillos asustados.**-** fue su turno con la bola.

**-**Lo sé. ¿Has investigado algo?

**-**Dicen que un tipo viene por aquí cada noche, será cuestión de esperar, dijeron que lo reconoceríamos.

**-**¿Alguien te dio problemas?**-** señalo a su alrededor.

**-**Al principio, como siempre, pero se pasa con rapidez **–** golpeo la bola blanca **–**Saben reconocer a los suyos…

**-**Será mejor que vaya a cuidarlos, no creo que Luna pueda contenerlos mucho tiempo.

Ashley lo observo alejarse lentamente, resistiéndose bastante.

**-**¿Es algo tuyo ese bombón?**-** se acercó una mujer pelirroja, de unos 25 o más, la oponente de Ashley en el billar.

**-**¿Por qué?**-** la miró de arriba abajo **-**¿Te interesa? **–** sonrió. **–**Te propongo algo**-** se recargo en su taco **-**Doblemos la apuesta.

**-**¿Doblarla?.

**-**Sí**-** se acerco a ella y miraron a la mesa **–**Si gano, me das 1 000 libras, se que lo tienes, has ganado toda la noche al parecer.

**-**No necesito otras 1 000.

**-**Cierto, pero si me ganas… el premio sería él**-** señalo a Draco con la mirada **–**Toda una noche, para lo que quieras…

**-**¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu palabra?**-** su sonrisa se esfumo.

**-**Siempre cumplo mis promesas**-** declaro con seriedad. La chica la miro de arriba abajo, evaluándola y luego a la mesa donde 7 chicos completamente incomodos se apretaban unos a otros, y donde una rubia, a falta de más asientos, se sentaba en las piernas de Draco mientras reía de algo, los evaluó de nuevo.

**-**¿Es tu novio?

**-**¿Importa? Basta decir que cumplo lo que digo**-** volteo a la mesa y sonrió **-**¡He, Drake!**-** el rubio volteo **–**¿Te la juegas?**-** el rubio miro a la chica de arriba abajo, una mujer guapa, sin problemas, sonrió divertido, asintió **-**¿Convencida?

**-**¿Y qué hay del moreno?**-** se acercó la amiga de su contrincante, una mujer preciosa y morena.

**-**¿El moreno?**-** miró a Harry y Blaise.

**-**El que no despega los ojos de ti**-** murmuro la morena **-**¿Es tu hermano?**-** ella rió, cuando descubrió a Harry observándola atentamente.

**-**Por otras mil libras, te apuesto lo mismo.**-** la chica sonrió.

**-**¿Tu sola contra nosotras? Es demasiada presunción ¿no?

**-**Mi amiga y yo**-** señalo a Luna con la cabeza **–**No asusta ¿o sí?**-** las dos mujeres se miraron, calculando si los dos chicos valían sus ganancias de esa noche, dos mil libras es bastante por una noche.

**-**¿Y el moreno está de acuerdo?**-** Ashley suspiro, se encogió de hombros y volteo resignada, se acercó a la mesa y sonrió.

**-**¡Hola Chicos!**-** todos la miraron suspicaces **-**Luna, ¿quieres jugar?**-** la rubia la evaluó.

**-**¿Es necesario?

**-**Eso creo.

**-**Aja…

**-**Mmm**-** tomo aire y sonrió **-**Hola Harry, te ves bien.

**-**Gracias, tu estas preciosa, como siempre**-** Ashley parpadeo sorprendida y lo obsequio con una agradable sonrisa.

**-**Muchas gracias**-** se inclinó a él, recargando sus brazos sobre la mesa**-** Harry…**-** Draco la jalo del brazo.

**-**No Ashley, a él no lo vas a involucrar.

**-**No voy a perder**-** jalo su brazo, se alejaron de la mesa y se acercó a él **–**Son mil libras más…**-** susurro. Draco dudó un momento, pero negó.

**-**¿Qué sucede?**-** intervino Harry acercándose **-**¿Qué me ibas a pedir Ashley?

**-**¿Cómo sabes que te iba a pedir algo?**-** Harry sonrió de lado.

**-**Por la manera tan encantadora de dirigirte a mí**-** Ashley sonrió **–**Hasta el momento solo me has mirado como una molestia, hasta hace un momento. Así que ¿de qué se trata?**-** Ashley rió y se le acerco.

**-**¿Ves a esa encantadora chica?**-** señalo a las dos mujeres que los miraban curiosas. Harry asintió. **–**La morena preciosa quiere una noche contigo, ¿estás dispuesto?**-** lo miró sonriendo, Harry cerro la boca que casi se le desencajo cuando escuchó a Ashley.

**-**¿Y eso me ibas a pedir frente a Ginny?**-** Ashley volteo a la pelirroja novia del moreno que los miraba con desconfianza, Ashley sonrió coqueta y se acercó a su oído **-**Te lo iba a susurrar…**-** un escalofrió recorrió a Harry.

**-**Deja de hacer eso Ashley, y vuelve a tu lugar Harry, será mejor que deshagas esa apuesta.

**-**¡Di mi palabra!

**-**¿Es una apuesta?**-** pregunto Harry confuso. Draco se armó de paciencia.

**-**Ashley aposto que si perdía, bueno, si ellas ganan, nosotros también.**-** Harry abrió la boca asombrado.

**-**¿Y tú aceptaste?

**-**Nunca pierden… Y yo no tengo una novia celosa tras de mí.**-** Harry asintió pensativo.

**-**¿Y que ganan ustedes?**-** pregunto curioso.

**-**Dos mil libras, mil cada uno…**-** A Harry volvió a desencajársele la mandíbula, hasta que recordó que debía verse como estúpido.

**-**No sé si sentirme sorprendido o alagado**-** murmuró. Lo pensó unos segundos.

**-**Nunca pierden ¿verdad?

**-**Nunca.

**-**De acuerdo.

**-**¿Qué?**-** los dos Malfoy casi gritaron. Ashley fue la primera en reponerse, se acercó y beso su mejilla **-**¡Gracias!**-** susurro con fervor, y Harry se sintió como si le hubiese regalado un millón de libras, y no solo confiado en ella. Lo hizo sentir, importante… como antes, dios… no se había dado cuenta cuanto la había extrañado hasta ahora… tenía que recuperarla, tenía que recuperar a su amiga. Cuando Ashley se acercó de nuevo a la mesa de billar, con Luna, el no pudo menos que sonreír.

**-**No tenías por qué involucrarte Potter.

**-**Tu confiaste en ella. Dijiste que nunca perdía.

**-**Siempre… Nunca, ¿no has escuchado que esas palabras no existen?**-** Harry parpadeo confundido.

**-**Pero, dijiste…

**-**Claro que sí, pero siempre hay posibilidades, y la suerte… bueno, hace mucho que nos abandonó.**-** susurro. Harry solo pudo mirarlo sorprendido por la frialdad de su voz **–**No tienes idea de lo que podría pasar…**-** Draco se giró a la barra y pidió otra cerveza **-**¿Crees en Dios Potter?**-** aún confuso, Harry asintió ligeramente **–**Entonces empieza a rezar, quizá tu dios te escuche…**-** con la cerveza en mano, volvió a la mesa, dejando a Harry con una opresión en el pecho y la sensación, que efectivamente, no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo.

* * *

**Ehh... Mmm... ¿Perdón?**

**Espero no tardar tanto la proxima vez!**

**Ly Malfoy**


	5. Vida Perfecta

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**PERFECCIÓN**

_By Ly Malfoy_

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**CAPITULO 5**

**VIDA PERFECTA**

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

—_Tienes que correr…_— jadeo.

— _¡Ya no puedo!_ — chillo.

—_Tienes que hacerlo… ¡Se están acercando! ¡CORRE ASHLEY, CORRE!_

— ¡NOOOOO!

Su propio grito la despertó asustada, miro a su alrededor y contemplo la pequeña y asquerosa estancia donde vivía.

— ¿Qué fue esta vez? — Draco la observó desde un rincón de la habitación, recargado en su mano, mirándola como siempre… ansioso.

—Ben— susurro y se levantó quitándose la ligera sabana que la cubría. Draco suspiró.

—Hace mucho que no soñabas con él— murmuro recostándose de nuevo en el piso, cubriéndose mejor con otra sabana.

—Lo sé— se encamino a la cocina y abrió el grifo, mojándose la cara suspiro con agrado — ¿Qué hora es?

—No quiero saber…— bostezo Draco soñoliento —Probablemente muy temprano, ¿quieres ir a Hogwarts? — Ashley negó. —Ayer nos salimos temprano…— Ashley encogió los hombros mientras se secaba con un trapo de cocina.

—No quiero volver. — Draco volvió a levantar la cabeza y mirarla extrañado.

—Creí que te gustaba, además, Snape dijo…

—Me importa muy poco lo que diga Snape— lo interrumpió buscando ropa en una de las tantas cajas de cartón que rodeaban el minúsculo cuarto. —Además— suspiró —No entiendo nada de lo que ponen— sonrió burlona — ¿Tú sí? —El suspiró y volvió a recostarse.

—No del todo, pero quizá, con un poco de atención…

— ¿Y cómo lo haremos si la profesora Vector ya nos corrió de su clase? No nos graduaremos si no pasamos física, y matemáticas y… ayer me fue pésimo en Química, solo supe contestar 2 Draco— cogió una sudadera gruesa y unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados por el uso, rebusco hasta encontrar un par de calcetines y cuando se los puso, un desgarrón la enfureció — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Está roto!

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

—Cállate— Draco suspiró y se levantó.

—Tienes razón— Ashley lo miró —No iremos a Hogwarts, hay que encontrar un trabajo— comenzó a rebuscar entre cajas algo de ropa — ¿Tienes otros?

—Eso creo— murmuró buscando —Oh, aquí están…— sonrió un poco, Draco asintió.

—Démonos prisa.

**-Perfección-**

Se revolvió en la cama, indeciso de levantarse o seguir durmiendo, comparando los pros y los contras, por uno ganaban los pros… ella estaría ahí.

Con una sonrisa se levantó de la cama, se coloco unas zapatillas de descanso y se estiro en todo su esplendor.

— ¡EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO HARRY! — Grito una voz desde el piso de abajo — ¡MUEVETE QUE TENGO HAMBRE!

— ¡EMPIEZA SIN MI SIRIUS! — grito de vuelta mientras abría el armario buscando su uniforme, se agacho en busca de sus zapatos al verlos todos revueltos en el piso, anoche olvido limpiarlos y pintarlos, así que mejor se daba prisa o llegaría tarde.

— ¿No escuchaste? — gruño una voz desde la puerta, Harry volteo y sonrió.

—Te dije que empezaras sin mí.

—No— negó con firmeza —Me esforcé mucho en preparar el desayuno como para que lo desprecies…

— ¿Cereales?

— Azucarados — Sonrió arrogante —Los compre anoche— Harry volvió a su búsqueda y Sirius lo observo fijamente, se recargo en el marco y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho —Hablando de anoche…— carraspeo — ¿A qué hora llegaste?

—Más temprano que tu, te lo aseguro— Sirius no se dejo convencer —Pero que ahora sería aproximadamente…

—Como las 11 o más supongo— ¡Al fin lo encontró! Se sentó en el suelo y busco lo necesario para la limpieza del calzado, Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Te pareces a tu madre… no eres muy normal que digamos ¿verdad? — Esquivo por muy poco un zapato volador —Es en serio… mira este cuarto Harry, parece de chica, todo ordenado…

—La cama esta desecha.

—Porque te acabas de levantar— gruñó —No lo entiendo, te pareces a James pero algunas costumbres tuyas…— Harry suspiró y cambio de zapato.

—A Ginny no le gusta verlo desordenado— cepillo una última vez y satisfecho, dejo a un lado el zapato, se levanto y paso al lado de Sirius mientras sacaba su uniforme —Cada que viene limpia la habitación —Sirius sonrió.

—Es lo que debí hacer cuando estudiaba —rió —Conseguirme una novia que limpiara mi habitación.

—Aun estas a tiempo— rió —Probablemente quien la limpie ahora aun encontrara tus libros de Hogwarts perdidos…

—Chiquillo descarado— sonrió Sirius. Se alejo a la puerta —Date prisa en bajar, se humedecen los cereales y me los comeré.

—Adelante, probablemente Ginny me lleve algo de desayunar— Sirius hizo una mueca.

—Necesito conseguirme una novia— murmuró saliendo.

—Sirius— este se detuvo en la puerta —Mi amiga regreso— Sirius bajo la mirada a su entrepierna y Harry se sonrojo volteándose — ¡Sirius! Me refiero a mi amiga Lehia Malfoy, te conté de ella ¿recuerdas? —El hombre negó intentando hacer memoria, de algo le sonaba el nombre, pero no ubicaba donde.

— ¿La conozco? — Harry negó.

—Regresaste hace poco y ella se fue hace muchos años, pero ya volvió, está en Hogwarts— su voz se atenuó mientras se ponía el suéter —Está un poco rara… pero es ella— volteo de nuevo a mirarlo, probablemente ahora vivan en otra casa porque su mansión la siguen ocupando los Zabbini— se acerco al espejo del baño mientras se peinaba, infructuosamente, pero lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, y mucho gel fijador.

—Sí, algo recuerdo de esa casa… Es enorme…

—Como tu casa— quizás del otro lado el pelo se acomode…

—Esta es pequeña.

—La otra…— Sirius se encogió. Harry suspiro y se dio por vencido, no se podía hacer más con su cabello.

—Pero es espantosa…— Harry asintió y tomo sus cosas.

—Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre…

—Te lo dije, y el cereal esta…— sonrió saboreando mientras salían de la habitación.

**-Perfección-**

No lo podía creer, ¡por primera vez llegaba tarde a un lado! ¡Y tenía que ser a la escuela!

Hizo rechinar las llantas cuando entro en el estacionamiento de la escuela, pero no le importo… aunque si aceleraba un poco antes de esa curva y con el freno de mano, podría intentar un bonito derrape…

Contemplo la posibilidad unos segundos y luego negó, ya llegaba tarde e iba a ser peor, de un salto bajo, tomo sus cosas y corrió a su primera clase, geometría, la detestaba, eran absurdas, simétricas, perfectas… solo tenían un resultado correcto, el resto, era un error, ¿Cómo podía existir un solo resultado? La vida no era así, estaba llena de diversos caminos que te llevaban a diferentes puntos, la vida… la vida también era un asco.

Suspiró, así que daba igual, las dos tenía que vivirlas…

—Señorita Lovegood, me alegra que decida honrarnos con su presencia— Luna sonrió.

—Eso intento profesora McGonagall— camino a su lugar y abrió la carpeta en sus manos, dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por comprender algo, pero pronto se distrajo con la chica que se sentaba su lado —

Hola Ginny ¿Cómo estás? — Ella sonrió.

—Bien, gracias— susurro — ¿Y tú? — se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien…— bostezo —Fue una larga noche— rió.

— ¡Señorita Lovegood!

Y así transcurrieron las horas, las clases, los minutos… y nunca se encontró con sus amigos, pero no podía buscarlos justo ahora o llegaría tarde a clase de Biología con la profesora Sprout, y si su padre se enteraba que no entraba a clase de nuevo… le quitaría su precioso bebe…

¿Quién diría que vivir con su padre sería tan restrictivo?

Sonrió.

Pero era agradable saber que le importabas a alguien lo suficiente para reprenderte por llegar tarde o no entrar a clase…

Cuando vivió con su tía nada de eso pasaba… y aunque su padre es un poco raro, le gustaba pensar que su vida hubiese sido mejor con él que con su horrorosa tía.

¿Cómo pudo convencer esa horrible mujer a su padre para llevársela?, no lo sabía, no lo recordaba, pero se alegraba muchísimo que Zabbini hubiese podido investigar su paradero, y con un movimiento de hilos aquí y allá, ahora podía vivir con él, asistir a Hogwarts, estar con sus amigos…

Solo deseaba haberlo encontrado antes…

**-Perfección-**

Para la hora del descanso, Harry ya estaba deprimido, era imposible que Ashley se hubiese retrasado, así que no había ido, ni tampoco su hermano. ¿Qué habría pasado? Normalmente nunca faltaban, excepto en caso de extrema enfermedad.

¿Estaría enferma?

—Hola Harry— se le acerco la chica rubia que acababa de conocer.

— ¡Hola Luna! ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola Ronald— Ron hizo una mueca ligera, pero sonrió — ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias— sonrió radiante — ¿Ya te asignaron casa? — Luna asintió sonriente.

—Desde el inicio, soy Ravenclaw— sonrió orgullosa.

—Wow, eres muy inteligente.

—Ojala lo hubiese sabido antes— rió. Volteo de nuevo a Harry, que aun esperaba ver a la pelinegra en algún rincón de la cafetería. — ¿Qué clase tuvieron?

—Química, nos dieron los resultados del examen de ayer— se integro Hermione acercándose a ellos. El profesor Snape me dio los exámenes de tus amigos Luna, ¿podrías alcanzárselos? — Luna frunció el ceño.

— ¿Mis amigos? ¿Quieres decir que ni Ashley o Draco llegaron? — la chica asintió —Y la tarea de mañana consiste en…

— ¿Desde temprano o solo fue a esa clase? — la interrumpió.

—No llegaron a ninguna clase Luna, — agrego Harry disgustado — ¿No sabrás por qué? ¿Se quedaron dormidos? — Luna intento sonreír, pero no le salió muy bien.

—Seguro fue eso, nunca han sido muy madrugadores…— sonrió —Será mejor que me vaya.

—Señorita Lovegood— la rubia volteo al hombre que le hablaba, Snape, se veía furioso, o quizás, ¿ofendido? —Venga conmigo. — sin una palabra más se encamino con el hombre.

Harry los vio alejarse con el corazón latiendo con rapidez, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

**-Perfección-**

Con la vista baja, se acerco lentamente a la oficina, pensando en una cantidad de estupideces impresionante hacia sus amigos…

—Por aquí señorita Lovegood— le señalo un pasillo. En silencio lo siguió, ya conocía ese camino, solo lo había recorrido una vez, pero se le había grabado a fuego. Pasaron a un enrome despacho circular —El director no debe tardar, siéntate.

—Buenos días señorita Lovegood, me alegro de verla— se apareció el anciano —Espero que este disfrutando de su estancia en Hogwarts— Luna lo miro con fijeza.

—He estado en mejores situaciones— sonrió —Y delatar a mis amigos no fomenta mi confianza a esta escuela.

— ¡Señorita Lovegood!

—Déjela profesor Snape—sonrió sentándose —Tiene razón señorita, acaso… ¿hay algo por lo que deba delatar a sus amigos?

— ¿No lo han descubierto? — Sonrió —Entonces no tengo nada que decir. — Dumbledor rió.

—Quizá podría informarnos donde encontrarlos— se inclino a ella —Debe saber que el numero que nos proporcionaron no es de su casa.

—Lo sé— suspiró —Es de mi casa— sonrió de lado —No se lo dan a cualquiera.

—Me gusta pensar que siendo el director de Hogwarts y el que les autorizo su ingreso tengo cierto derecho de conocer su paradero.

—Así que… ¿es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Saber donde viven?

—Verá señorita Lovegood, Los señores Malfoy ingresaron a Hogwarts con ciertas condiciones, y su ausencia no es una opción, deben estar aquí todos los días, y debemos saber donde localizarlos, y dado que ya mintieron sobre su ubicación, no es la mejor forma de fomentar dicha confianza ¿no le parece?

—No sé donde están— suspiro —Y no sé donde localizarlos, no lo sé desde que llegamos a Londres.

—Eso no nos deja más remedio que presionar Snape— suspiro —Tendremos que notificar a las autoridades.

— ¿Qué? — Se levantó — ¿Por qué tanta prisa por encontrarlos? ¿Y de esa forma?

—Es un asunto privado señorita Lovegood.

— ¿Es mi asunto si puedo proporcionarles información, pero no puedo preguntar por qué?

—Sucede que desaparecieron de la sala de trofeos unas copas, y la mayoría de los profesores están de acuerdo que los únicos con antecedentes en lo que pensaron son…

—Oh vaya… así que ellos tenían razón— se levanto lentamente —Todo lo que dijeron de que estábamos limpios— rió con tristeza —Era mentira, el estigma nos sigue y así será.

—No puede esperar que simplemente desaparezca.

—Ahora lo sé— iba de salida cuando se quedo estática —Escuche a unos alumnos de primero hablar sobre una apuesta y algo en el salón de trofeos— suspiro mirándolo —De haber sido ellos, no estaría aquí, probablemente estaríamos en otro país— volvió a darle la espalda —Es una costumbre esa de huir— rió — ¿Y se pregunta porque no confiaron en usted? — salió de la oficina.

El director contemplo la salida de la muchacha rubia, pensando en la claridad de sus pensamientos.

—Será mejor que investigue de esa apuesta— murmuró Snape dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¿Crees que tiene razón la señorita Lovegood, Snape?

—Bueno— lo enfrentó —Si las suposiciones de ese robo se basan en lo dijeron la mayoría de los profesores, no dudo lo que dijo Lovegood— respiro profundo —Tan solo ayer la profesora Vector los corrió de clase porque no quería problemas, la profesora McGonagall los saco del salón porque no prestaban atención a clase, Ashley no supo contestar un ejercicio y Draco se salió por "solidaridad", y ayer estuve tentado de correrlos de mi clase por indisciplina— se sentó frente a él —Dumbledor, no sé si realmente les estamos ayudando o nos estamos perjudicando…

El golpe en la puerta los dejo en silencio unos segundos.

—Adelante— murmuro el director — ¿Qué se le ofrece profesora McGonagall? — la profesora bajo la vista un tanto avergonzada.

—Las copas aparecieron director— se acerco ligeramente —Descubrimos a unos chicos de primero que intentaban colocarla en su lugar, fue una apuesta de alumnos de tercero, una especie de "novatada", ya están en su lugar y los alumnos lo esperan en el pasillo.

—Gracias McGonagall— suspiro recargándose en su silla, cansado, ésta asintió y ya salía cuando dijo muy bajito.

—Me deje llevar por los prejuicios contra los señores Malfoy, Dumbledor— lo miro fijamente —No volverá a suceder.

—Eso espero McGonagall— la mujer asintió y se retiro —Solo espero tener la oportunidad de corregir los míos— miró a Snape — ¿Crees que volverán? Te lo deben, pagaste su ingreso.

—Ellos no lo saben, y no quiero que lo sepan aún. — Volvió a levantarse inquieto —Son mis ahijados Dumbledor, y no sé ni donde localizarlos. No confían en mí, no confían en ti… creo que solo confían en ellos mismos.

—Después de todo lo que han pasado, me temo que no tuvieron otra opción.

— ¡La tuvieron! ¿Por qué no me buscaron?

—No lo sabemos Snape, y de nuevo, solo podemos hacer suposiciones, y ya vimos a donde nos llevaron— se levantó del escritorio —Han pasado 5 años desde que se fueron, y solo sabemos una parte de lo que han vivido, no lo sabemos todo, ¿Cómo podemos saber la razón de todo lo que hacen? Quizás para ellos está justificado— miró a Snape —Ayer estuvieron en Cabeza de Puerco, con los señores Potter, Weasley, Zabbini y Granger, todos estaban incómodos, menos ellos tres, para ellos todo era como si estuvieran en casa. ¿Qué podemos deducir de eso? Solo podemos esperar.

—O buscarlos esta noche en ese bar…— se levantó Snape completamente decidido.

Dumbledor lo dejo marchar, aun pensativo, al parecer, era hora de usar sus influencias para saber que había pasado en América.


	6. Máscara Perfecta

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**PERFECCIÓN**

_By Ly Malfoy_

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**CAPITULO 6**

**MÁSCARA PERFECTA**

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Snape aceleró el paso, esquivando un par de individuos que por su aspecto, no querían tener una agradable charla con él, es más probable que quisieran vomitarle encima. Con una mueca siguió su camino, aun sin creerse que estuvieran en un lugar como ese, uno pensaría que si tenías la oportunidad de salir de un lugar así, lo que menos necesitas es volver a vivir semejante porquería.

Al fin lo vio, Cabeza de Puerco era un bar popular, si lo que querías era unos cuantos atracos, oler a orina y unas miradas que asustan al más valiente, pero nunca fue asustadizo, y si bien no es de sus lugares predilectos, podría jactarse de saber manejar esa clase de sitios.

Aceleró el paso, llego a la puerta, levantó la mano para abrir y la dejo caer con ligereza, impresionado y asqueado por lo que veía en el interior.

¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Dónde estaba Ashley? ¿Su ahijada? ¡Su inocente (aunque problemática) niña!

Dio un paso atrás, incapaz de saber qué hacer ante tal situación, solo pudo observar.

**-Perfección-**

—Necesito otras dos cervezas, tres tequilas y 6 órdenes de patatas fritas, 3 con queso, 2 con cebolla y una con mucho picante. — Se recargo ligeramente en la barra mientras se ajustaba discretamente la pequeña falda que usaba. Draco la jalo a la barra.

— ¡Deja de darles alas a esos tipos Ashley!

— ¡Es mi propina Draco!

— ¿Justifica que te sientes en las piernas de esos asquerosos?

—Al menos así se donde tienen las manos— murmuró enojada —Te estás tardando con esas órdenes.

—Ven tu a prepararlo, yo atiendo las mesas— se quitaba el mandil.

— ¡Claro que no! — Se acercó — ¡Aún no me han dado mis propinas!

—Ashley…

—Sé lo que hago Draco, no te preocupes— sonrió de lado —Estoy acostumbrada ¿recuerdas? Y antes no ponías tantos reparos.

—Antes no tratábamos con esta clase de tipos.

—Pues la mayoría de estos tipos son mas decentes que lo otros— dio media vuelta y se alejó furiosa.

Draco la observo alejarse y se sintió desesperado. De nuevo.

Después de buscar todo el día, solo lograron convencer al dueño de Cabeza de Puerco para que los contratara…

¿Solo les quedaba ese futuro? Siempre esa clase de lugares… A veces le gustaría jamás haber crecido…

Observó a su hermana mientras preparaba sus bebidas, probablemente debería volver a trabajar en… ¡NO! Se negaba terminantemente a volver a ese oscuro sitio…

Dios Santo, ¿Cómo podrían salir adelante?

— ¿Estás bien Malfoy? — interrumpió sus pensamientos un tipo gordo y grasiento con una enorme mata de pelo en la babilla.

—Sí, claro.

—Entonces muévete muchachito que no tenemos mucho tiempo y están llegando más clientes— sonrió lascivo —Tu hermanita es preciosa he… y sabe cómo tratar con la gente— rió.

Draco volvió a vigilar a su hermana que coqueteaba con los clientes que acababan de entrar al establecimiento, les daba unas cervezas mientras esperaban una mesa, regalándoles a los recién llegados una esplendida vista de su trasero.

Hizo una mueca… Si Ashley lo hacía, ¿porque él no?

Respiro profundo, se supone que se alejaron del país donde vivían para evitar esto… pero a la vez comprendía a su hermana, al parecer, era en lo único que eran buenos.

Se acerco al tipo barbudo y le aventó el mandil.

—Iré a ayudarla— el hombre hizo una mueca.

—Me parece que no lo necesita— rió —Se las arregla bastante bien sola…

Draco lo ignoró, pero quizás sabía algo que el tipo no, obviamente nunca había visto a tanta gente junta en el bar, si Ashley seguía así muy pronto las mujeres de esos tipos se revelarían y… mejor se daba prisa.

Camino a la parte trasera del bar mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — se llevó un susto cuando vio salir al dueño del local de su pequeña y mugrienta oficina.

—Ayudarle a mi hermana, hay mucha gente y no podrá sola.

— ¿Mucha gente? ¿Aquí? — como si no creyera semejante proeza se encamino a las mesas, al ver tanta gente regreso con rapidez. — ¿De dónde salió?

—Eso no importa, ¿podría ayudar en la cocina? Ayudaré a mi hermana.

— ¿Y para eso te quitas la camisa?

—No señor— rió. Se saco la camisa, la doblo y guardo en su mochila mientras se quitaba su playera, encontró lo que buscaba en la puerta trasera y abrió el grifo, presiono con su mano y un chorro salió disparado a golpearle el pecho, una vez completamente húmedo, se mojo la cabeza, cerro el grifo, sacudió su cabello mojado, volvió a colocarse la playera, que se adhirió de inmediato a su cuerpo, marcando absolutamente todo a su paso, bajo un poco sus pantalones hasta la cadera y sin mirar dos veces al sorprendido jefe, tomo una charola.

Caminaba con toda la soltura y paciencia del mundo mientras la gente comenzaba a notarlo, sobre todo las mujeres, sonrió y se acerco a las mesas de billar.

— ¿Puedo servirles en algo? — Murmuró con voz ronca — ¿Alguna cerveza, trago? — Se les acercó —Algo que picar…— murmuró seductor.

Snape solo podía mirar por el cristal, con la esperanza puesta en que lo que veía era el vidrio sucio, más no sus cuerpos, su vida… podrida.

Ashley se sintió observada, levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver una capa negra ondeando… un hombre que daba media vuelta, alejándose horrorizado, su expresión lo decía todo… y le dolió… los había ayudado, si… tarde. Como Snape acababa de observar, en esto eran expertos… y ese sentimiento, la decepción… no estaban acostumbrados, pero así como la desesperanza, el dolor y la humillación… uno acaba acostumbrándose…

**-Perfección-**

Dumbledore colgó el teléfono con suavidad, apenas tratando de digerir la información recibida…

¿Por qué?

Siempre había sido consciente que el tener una especialidad en psicología, no lo hacía un genio de la mente humana, o su doctorado en psiquiatría lo hacía superior en el entendimiento del comportamiento… Pero creyó que al menos lo ayudaría… muchos lo pensaban, si no, ¿Por qué lo eligieron director de un colegio de tal prestigio? Hogwarts a crecido con su ayuda, a formado a los jóvenes más capacitados de gran parte de Europa, entonces… ¿Por qué no se le ocurría nada? ¿Qué podría hacer para ayudar a esos 3 niños desadaptados?

**-Perfección-**

Ashley estaba desesperada, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? y ¿Con que?

Miro de nuevo a su hermano, con los ojos cerrados, pálido, con tantos tubos en el cuerpo y tan inflamado que no encontraba un sitio sin moretones…

¿Qué había hecho?

Había matado a un hombre… ¿de nuevo?

No, aún respiraba, estaba estable, pero si no lo atendían pronto, empeoraría… ¿Quién, que podría ayudarle?

**-Perfección-**

Snape bajo de su auto con gesto ausente, con la mente perdida en algún lugar, ¿Dónde? En el limbo lo más probable, pues no había dormido nada en toda la noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a esos dos chicos que en un tiempo fueron inocentes y perfectos, prácticamente prostituyendo sus cuerpos…

— ¿Snape?

—Profesor Snape— contestó automático volteando. — ¿Ashley? — se sorprendió. Ella parecía dudosa, sus labios temblaron, sus ojos rojos rodeados de oscuras sombras. La recorrió con la mirada, usaba un pantalón holgado, una sudadera 2 tallas mas grande, y con el cabello ligeramente revuelto, como si acabará de despertar… no lo pudo evitar, pero atajo la idea de su mente.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — murmuró.

—No— sacudió su rostro, alejando las ideas —No es un buen momento— dio media vuelta, pero Ashley lo sujeto de la manga de su maltrecho traje.

—Por favor…— Snape, volvió a sorprenderse —Necesito tu ayuda. —Y eso fue todo, aquel sentimiento que había reprimido, la culpa, salió a flote, no podía, no los decepcionaría de nuevo…

**-Perfección-**

Draco parpadeo, sus ojos pesaban tanto que parecían estar cosidos los parpados. Volvió a intentarlo, logrando mantenerlos abiertos unos segundos, pero la luz era muy intensa, y le dolía la cabeza.

—Estas despierto— escucho. Lo intento de nuevo, llevándose un susto de muerte al ver un rostro cerca. Cerró de nuevo los ojos.

—Qu…— tenía la garganta seca, y se sentía aturdido, la lengua le pesaba.

—Esta bien, descansa— era una voz tranquila —Me alegra ver que sigues en el mundo de los vivos.

—Du…— intento refrescarse la garganta —Duele…— susurro.

— ¿Dónde? — pregunto con profesionalidad.

—Todo…— la voz río ligeramente.

—Y seguirá así por un tiempo, en lo que te recuperas —Es una suerte que no tengas ningún órgano dañado permanentemente— sintió unas palmadas en el brazo —Te recuperaras por completo— Recordó y abrió los ojos con brusquedad.

—Ashley.

—No, soy Touya, tu doctor…— El rubio negó.

—Ella… — El doctor rió.

—Ah… la chica que llegó aquí contigo— el rubio se movió, pero todo le dolió.

—Descansa y procura moverte poco, tus lesiones no son graves ahora, pero deben doler como la… mucho.

— ¿Dónde…?

— ¿Está? — Escucho al doctor moverse, revisar sus signos, o la evolución de sus lesiones… o eso suponía —No debe tardar, estuvo contigo toda la noche. Escuche a una enfermera decir que iba al colegio. Creo que te romperá el corazón saber que tu no podrás asistir en un par de semanas…

— ¿Colegio? — susurro.

—Eso dijo.

—No puede ser…

—Es cierto— escucho su risa —Como ves, puede estar sin ti…

—No— carraspeo cansado —No puede…— Abrió los ojos. El médico se detuvo un momento a mirarlo, sus palabras, se escuchaban muy reales, sinceras, cansadas y preocupadas…

—Escucha…— bajo la voz y volvió a ocuparse de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo —En un rato, si estas despierto, una persona vendrá a verte, es de servicios sociales— Draco dio un brinco, incomodo —Tranquilo, procura moverte lo menos posible…

—No quiero…

—Son políticas del hospital. — respiro profundo —Si he de ser honesto… tu hermana a dicho que te caíste anoche de la moto— el rubio cerro los ojos de nuevo cansado — el médico se le acercó —Pero esas lesiones no son de una caída chico, y obviamente no soy el único que lo noto… y tienes muchas lesiones mal atendidas… cicatrices y… —suspiro —Quieren saber que estas bien, que quien cuida de ustedes no es quien…

—No lo es…— murmuro.

—Bueno, de eso se encargarán los servicios sociales… ¿Qué estas haciendo? — intento detener al débil muchacho, sus brazos aun temblando, se arrancó las agujas de la piel, e intentaba sentarse, sin lograr del todo su objetivo.

—Maldita sea…— gruñó Draco, se sentía cono un bebe. El médico intentaba recostarlo, mientras cubría las nuevas heridas que se había hecho.

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Estas demente!

—Tengo que salir de aquí…

—No puedes ni moverte… No llegarás a la puerta— la mirada decidida del rubio volvió a sorprenderlo.

—Lo haré…

—No tienes que proteger a el que te haya esto chico… si alguien te ha hecho daño…— el rubio río interrumpiendo.

—Nadie me ha hecho daño— el alboroto atrajo la atención de algunas enfermeras y pacientes que pasaban por ahí. El medicó se dio cuenta y se acercó al rubio, recurriendo a la fuerza.

—Escucha— lo intentó de nuevo —Si como te ves, te sientes, podrías estar peor de lo que crees, y necesitas quedarte aquí…

—No puedo…

—Puedes, la operación fue muy bien pero si no te cuidas…

— ¿Me operaron? ¿Por qué? — se detuvo un momento, recuperando fuerzas.

—Te protegiste bien— continuo el médico cerrando las heridas que seguían sangrando ligeramente del arranque del rubio —Pero algunos órganos estaban muy dañados, y por raro que parezca, solo tuvimos que retirar el apéndice. Por la forma que llegaste, creímos que tendrías lesiones internas… pero la mayoría son solo heridas superficiales, quedarán cicatrices, pero…

—Tengo que salir de aquí.

—No puedes…— El rubio se quito las manos del médico, que lo irritaba.

—No puedo quedarme aquí… ¡No tengo para pagar el hospital! ¡Mucho menos una operación! — El médico siguió con su trabajo.

—Por eso no te preocupes… ya esta todo pagado, incluso el tiempo de recuperación. — la mano del rubio lo sorprendió, levantó la vista alarmado, no creyó que tuviera esa fuerza con que lo aferraba.

— ¿Quién?

—Un hombre… vino con tu hermana por la mañana— El rubio se agito con renovadas fuerzas, logrando levantarse. Austin no se lo creía, ¿de donde sacaba tantas fuerzas? Apenas el día anterior estaba desangrándose por las heridas y ahora, ¿de verdad planeaba irse del hospital? ¿Por qué?... Observó al rubio joven, sus ojos desesperados, reuniendo fuerzas para levantarse, ¿se escondía? ¿De quien? Primero se asusto por su hermana, ahora sus acciones… ¿Qué era? ¿Desesperación? — ¿Hay algo que debería saber? ¿Debo llamar a la policía? — El rubio abrió grandes los ojos, aún mas asustado — ¿Que traigan a tu hermana aquí y no la dejen irse con nadie? — lo miro fijamente, tratando de decirle algo con la mirada, el rubio se relajo unos segundos, pero volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—No… simplemente… Tengo que sacarla de aquí, tenemos que irnos…

— ¿Draco? — Los dos hombres voltearon a la persona que llegaba, cargando una mochila enorme, además de muchos libros en los brazos — ¡Estas despierto! — tiro los libros y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza, el rubio hizo una mueca, pero la abrazo con fuerza, después la separó rápidamente, la reviso de arriba abajo. Aparte de las ojeras, y la preocupación en la mirada, no se veía herida… pero no siempre se nota a simple vista, eso lo recordaba a la perfección…

— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? — la chica negó — ¿Segura?

—Estoy bien, cuando te vieron tan… simplemente se alejaron… — la chica volvió a abrazarlo — ¡Perdóname Draco! ¡Por mi culpa!

—Estoy bien…

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Estas en el hospital…— eso lo hizo paralizarse.

— ¿Dónde estabas Ashley? — La chica suspiró — ¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero…?

—Hice un trato… — El médico carraspeo, recordándoles su presencia, los dos lo miraron.

— ¿Debería dar ordenes de no dejar entrar a nadie? ¿Absolutamente a nadie?

— ¿No quieres ver a nadie Draco? — la chica lo miró —Luna esta preocupada, quería venir…

— ¿Viste a Luna? ¿Estabas con ella? ¿Sabe…?— la morena asintió. El rubio miró al medico — ¿Podría…?— el médico sonrió.

—Soy tu medico residente, así que primero recuéstate— el chico lo hizo débilmente, después procedió a colocarle las intravenosas, sin escuchar sus quejas —Fuiste quien se lastimo al quitarlas, pero las necesitas— escucho la risilla de la chica, terminó con rapidez y se alejó —Si necesitas cualquier cosa, pulsa el botón rojo, sabrán encontrarme.

—Gracias— el médico salió con una sonrisa ladeada. — ¿Quién mas sabe? ¿De verdad fuiste al colegio? — La chica asintió — ¿Qué pasó? — suspiro.

—Te veías muy mal Draco y sangrabas mucho, estabas inconsciente, tuve que llamar una ambulancia y cuando llegamos aquí… No tenemos seguro… Así que tuve que usar lo único que teníamos en la cuenta. — El rubio asintió.

—Me dijeron que me operaron— la morena asintió —No teníamos tanto Ashley…

—Lo sé, y era urgente que te operaran… podrías tener lesiones internas o algo así…— el rubio volvió a asentir —No sabía que hacer… Así que recordé, no estaba segura que funcionaría, pero Snape se sentía culpable el otro día, creí que él podría prestarnos…— el rubio suspiro aliviado.

— ¿Y que paso? — Ashley negó suavemente.

—No te lo dije… pero el otro día, en el restaurante, trabajando… lo vio todo. Esta muy decepcionado de nosotros— El rubio cerro los ojos… otro más… pero como siempre, se acostumbraría a la idea.

— ¿No te prestó? — Ashley negó. — ¿Entonces?

—Verás, ya había buscado a Zabbini, pero esta de viaje, y Lun, bueno, ya sabes que ella no tiene mucho, lo justo… me había quedado sin opciones…

— ¿Qué hiciste Ashley? — Draco volvió a alarmarse. Ashley lo obligo a recostarse.

—Snape, no quiso escuchar nada de préstamos, pero me dijo que me daba el dinero si nosotros hacíamos algo a cambio…

— ¿Él te obligo a…?— se le cortó al voz.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Tenemos que volver a la escuela! — El rubio volvió a relajarse —Y no podemos volver a faltar… Él debe saber siempre donde estamos, y donde vivimos— suspiro —Lo lleve a casa cuando fui por tus cosas a casa Draco, no le gustó…

—No me extraña.

—Agrego otra condición al contrato.

— ¿Firmaste un contrato?

—No quería que se echara para atrás, ni él, que nosotros lo hiciéramos.

—Firmé también en tu nombre Draco, perdona, pero estaba desesperada.

—Esta bien Ashley.

—La otra condición es que viviéramos con él.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sé que ya nos lo había ofrecido, pero… ¡Iba a retirar los fondos!

— ¿Agregaste algunas clausulas?

— ¡Que le pagaríamos lo mas pronto posible y el contrato quedaría anulado!

—Entonces —respiro profundo —Estamos atados… de nuevo.

—Lo siento Draco.

—No es tu culpa Ashley

—Si no hubiese sido tan escandalosa.

—Ni yo, fue por mi, no lo olvides… ¿Y que haremos ahora?

—¿Huir?

—No tenemos a donde ir. Ni dinero para hacerlo… Y ¿De verdad quieres incumplir una promesa?

—No… Es lo único de valor que tengo…— Draco suspiro.

—Tonta… — la miro y sonrió —Te quiero— Ashley sonrió ligeramente.

—Tuve tanto miedo Draco… creí…— tomo su mano con fuerza —Creí que me abandonabas… Eres lo único que tengo, lo único que me queda…

—Ahora me entiendes ¿verdad? — murmuro Draco regresando el apretón y cerrando los ojos, por lo que no vio a Ashley asentir.

—Perdona… Jamás volverá a pasar…— susurro. Draco negó suavemente.

—Hay Ashley… desearía que no dijeras cosas que no piensas cumplir…— murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.

Touya, que esperaba fuera de la habitación, volvió a repetirse mentalmente la regla por la que regia su vida "No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" y el que hubiese olvidado la pluma que su hermana le regalara su cumpleaños pasado, y regresara por ella… necesitaba mantenerlos vigilados, a los dos…

Debía ver y saber en que estaban metidos… después de todo, Draco Malfoy era su paciente. Y tantas cicatrices en el cuerpo no es por el recién accidente.


End file.
